Awaken
by aliciaspiked27
Summary: Buffy Summers, former vampire slayer, gets a call from her old friend Pam. Leaving her boring life in Cali behind, she finds her destiny in the most unexpected of places. Read full summary inside. Buffy/Godric
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**Buffy Summers is looking for something to fill up her otherwise empty life, trying to cure the boredom that she has felt since Vampires "came out of the closet." No longer called to slay vampires she works one boring job after another, until a call from an old friend brings her to Louisiana. Buffy met Pam years ago and they remained long distance friends. Buffy soon gets embroiled in the events of Season 3 of True Blood and finds love in the most unexpected place.**

**Important things to note about this fic:**

**The Buffy in this story is similar, but not exactly the same as Buffy from the Buffyverse. She lives in the world of True Blood and therefore she doesn't view things as black and white as the Buffyverse Buffy does. Her experiences are very different, but I like to think I am keeping with the spirit of who Buffy is.**

**This is my first attempt at a non-Spuffy pairing. Dangerous territory for me… so we will see how it goes ****.**

**I am looking for a beta, contact me if you're interested.**

**Spoilers from season 3 of True Blood. Delicious Lemons everywhere. Some threesome action. Some Angst. Lots of love. Very mature themes so be warned!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Godric Eric/Others **

Awaken: A Buffy/True Blood Crossover

Chapter One: Far Away

Buffy, the former Vampire Slayer, sighed as she boarded the plane headed to Louisiana. Life had been pretty boring since all the vamps decided it was time to 'come out of the closet' and mainstream with the human world.

She had always thought it would be so nice to not have a calling, to be normal and do normal things that girls her age did. However, she had spent so many years being the slayer and nothing else, that the world seemed to have passed her by. She felt set adrift.

And honestly, she missed the sense of purpose. But, if she was really honest with herself, she would acknowledge the darker part of herself that just liked to kick-ass.

She had never killed without discretion. She only went after vampires who were obviously harming people. In fact she had dated two vampires over the years. They had both helped her rid the world of their more evil comrades. They had done so at very great risk to themselves, if they had been caught they would have been sent before the magister and sentenced to true death or worse!

In the end it never worked out because there was a constant battle for dominance in the relationship. They wanted to own her and she refused to live her life that way. She was not an exotic pet to be owned. She had a mission, or at least she use to have a mission.

Now she was on a plane headed to south of the middle of nowhere to see an old friend. Ironically this old friend was a vampire and at 100 years old, was indeed literally that. Pam had saved her from nearly being torn in half by a giant hulking vampire named Wilbert of all things. Apparently Wilbert had been making trouble for the still closeted vampires and Pam was on a mission to silence him.

After turning Wilbert into a pile of goo, a pile that covered Buffy and her new leather jacket, Pam proceeded to hit on Buffy and they had become fast friends. Buffy didn't find women sexually attractive, but she loved Pam's snarky sharp sense of humor and for the few months that Pam had been in California, it had helped chase away some of the loneliness that Buffy felt as the slayer. The irony of finding solace in the creatures she was meant to kill was not lost on her.

Her two exes, Angel and Spike had, in their own way, filled the darker spots of her life with measures of happiness. But good sex and a common interest in kicking evil's ass wasn't enough to keep them together. Both had wanted to claim her, dominate her, both had been way too overprotective and often tried to order her to avoid dangerous situations. Last she heard both were happily settled with human companions, who let them boss to their hearts content. Buffy wished them well.

Pam had called her the day before. It had brightened her otherwise rain cloudy day to hear from her. It had been months since they had last spoken. Seemed Pam's maker Eric Northman needed help locating his maker (a Sheriff in Dallas) who had gone missing. Pam told her that they suspected the Fellowship of The Sun. Buffy hated the hypocrites. They had tried to recruit her more times than she could count. She didn't support blind hatred and she knew better than anyone that life was not black and white. Just like there was good and bad people… there were good and bad vampires. She refused to help them spread their hateful propaganda. She respected what a majority of the vampires were trying to do and she would never bring harm to one, unless they tried to harm her or any innocent.

Though she was no longer technically called to be the slayer (the Council of Watchers had been shut down a little before her 20th birthday) she still retained her slayer powers.

Pam had mentioned a couple years ago that she could have a job as a bouncer at Fangtasia whenever she wanted, but her mom had been ill at that time so she couldn't leave her. A few months prior her mother lost her battle with cancer.

The last time they talked Pam had called to ask her about working for Fangtasia again and she had agreed to come in a few months once she had settled all of her mom's affairs.

However, just a few days after her 22nd birthday, Pam had called asking her to come early and help with the search for Eric's maker. Having nothing left in California, she agreed and told her she would be on the next plane. The promise of a little adventure and hopefully some ass-kicking was too good to pass up.

Buffy fell asleep, looking out the window at the wispy clouds surrounding the plane, wondering what awaited her in Dallas.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dream a Little Dream

_Buffy was in a maze of hallways, she smelled incense and something sinister in the air. She didn't recognize where she was, but she knew that she was searching for someone._

_She came to a fork in the maze and had to chose a direction. Something told her to go to the right, so she did. It wasn't long before she reached a rather ordinary door._

_It took little effort for her to kick in the door, and once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she realized a man sat in the center of the room._

_Though it was dark, the man seemed to glow from within. He was so beautiful she ached to touch his face. He was dressed all in white and the look of peace on his face made her long for something she believed she could never have. He smiled at her and though he looked like he couldn't be older than herself, when she looked into his eyes she knew he was much older than he appeared. The only creatures she had ever known that could be so deceptive when it came to age was vampires._

_Finally finding her voice, she knelt in front of him and looked up, "Who are you?" she breathed._

"_I am that which you seek. You're lovlier than I imagined. Though I will admit I expected you to be taller. It's not often I'm surprised at my age," he said, smiling at the thought._

"_First impressions can be deceiving. I am stronger than I look," she replied, inching closer, wanting to be near him for some unexplainable reason._

"_I am sure of that dearest one. You should not come looking for me. Tell Eric that. But, I know you will anyway. I wonder if you will change it all. I was so sure of my path, but I find you make me stop and consider alternatives," he reached for her then, and she took his hand, allowing him to pull her to kneel between his legs. She could feel the light fabric of his pants against her arms. She shivered at the feeling._

_He leaned down and she breathed in his scent. He smelled like wisdom. He smelled like home._

_His lips pressed against her ear, he whispered, "I have dreamed of you a thousand times. But vampires do not dream. Yet I feel as if I have been waiting for you forever. My sweet girl, perhaps we will know the answer when we are truly together. I never really believed you would come."_

_He kissed the side of her face and she knew he was going to make her leave. Tears filled her eyes, which shocked her. She never cried. She was stronger than that. She touched her face as if she didn't really believe the tears would be there._

_He took the finger covered in the salty liquid and sucked it into his mouth. She moaned when she felt his fangs scrap against that finger. "You taste like mine. You taste like the heaven I have longed to see."_

Buffy woke up with a gasp. Feeling very cold and alone. She touched her face and she felt real tears on her cheeks. She looked at the finger he had taken in his mouth and she saw one tiny drop of blood on the tip. His final words haunted her. He spoke possesive words, it scared her that she wanted it to be true.

She was so focused on replaying her dream over and over in her mind that the flight passed very quickly. It seemed like only minutes later that the landing was announced.

She walked through the small airport, her flight had been almost empty. It was a evening flight on a Monday afterall.

She smiled broadly her dream brushed aside when she saw Pam. With a quirk of her full lips Pam came forward and laughed when Buffy embraced her. Any signs of platonic affection seemed to throw the vampire off.

"Lovely as ever my friend. You didn't happen to go gay since we last met by chance?" She asked in that drawn out, endearing accent.

"You know if I did, you would be the first person I'd come to," Buffy said with a smile as she released her friend.

"You mean...come for," Pam quipped and Buffy laughed. Buffy couldn't remember the last time she had laughed. Perhaps during her last conversation with Pam.

"Just so you're prepared. Eric isn't convinced you'll be of use to us. But I know different," Pam informed her knowingly.

"I think I'm meant to help. I had a dream, I think it was about Eric's maker," Buffy said as they climbed into Pam's fancy convertible.

"Perfect. If you describe him accurately and demonstrate how strong and clever you are, I'm sure Eric will see I'm right... as per usual," Pam replied, looking pleased.

"Great. Like I haven't spent most of my life trying to prove myself," Buffy groaned.

"You will find my darling, that once these people see you for who you really are. You will be valued the way you have always deserved. Now let's stop this emotional crap and talk about your new job."

Fangtasia was exactly as Buffy pictured it. Pam was very good at painting a picture of things. Sometimes things got a little too graphic when Pam was involved in the conversation.

There was a line, despite it being a weekday, and people of all types, shapes, sizes and cultural background waited desperately to get into the famous club.

"Strippers tonight. My idea for drawing crowds on work nights," Pam explained as they walked towards the building.

A couple approached them. One was a very dark haired and broody looking vampire, the other a blonde human woman, as bright as sunshine.

"Ahhh Bill and Sookie right on time," Pam drawled as they stopped in front of the couple.

"Any idea what Eric wants this time Pam?" Sookie asked sounding put out.

Buffy wondered if Eric asked for this woman's help often.

"He bugs me all the time, drives me nuts, I'm Sookie Stackhouse" Sookie said, answering as if Buffy had spoken out loud and smiling with her hand out.

Buffy was stunned for a moment but then she smiled and introduced herself, taking Sookie's hand, " Telepath, cool!" Buffy said with a smile.

Sookie looked surprised but pleased with her response.

Sookie looked puzzled when their hands met, "What are you?" she asked, looking curious, not afraid.

"She was the one and only vampire slayer. From a long line of girls forced to protect the world from evil," Bill answered before taking her hand as well and introducing himself.

"Well I'm retired now. Pam and I go way back, well way back for me. She asked me to come help you guys. Said you could use some muscle," Buffy replied smiling.

"No offense but you don't look strong enough to lift my purse," Sookie said laughing.

Buffy thought back to her dream as she replied, "Appearances can be deceiving!"

As they approached the doors, two fights broke out in the impatient line. The bouncer dealt with one, and Buffy stepped in to break up the other. Lifting on of the trouble- makers clear off the ground.

The busy bouncer came over, laughing with approval, "What should I do with him?" Buffy asked as the guy kicked and shouted.

"Thanks for your help slayer. I'll take him," the vamp bouncer said with a smile. "You get them to hire you ya hear. Could use the help." The vamp named Moe said as he walked away with the human towards the parking lot.

"Holy cow, you weren't kidding" Sookie said impressed. "Do most people know who you are?"

"Most vampires seem to instinctively sense what I am, usually the older ones," Buffy said as she and the others entered the club, ignoring the complaints of those in line.

The club was packed, she wondered how Sookie dealt with all the thoughts that must be bombarding her as they approached what looked like a throne. An insanely good-looking vampire sat on that throne, watching a truly beautiful woman dancing half naked. He looked bored...or perhaps he just didn't show emotion as a rule. Buffy knew most vampires thought emotion a great weakness.

All the vampires they passed turned to look, knowing who Buffy was and wondering what the retired slayer was doing so far from home and in a vamp club of all place.

Pam and she walked with arms locked as Pam told her about the bar, little changes she had insisted on. Buffy was complimenting her on the decor when they reached Eric, Sheriff of area 5, and one dead sexy vampire.

"How can u stay gay around him?" Buffy asked, making Sookie laugh.

"His personality would turn most off men," Pam deadpanned.

"Charming Pam. You failed to mention your 'friend' was the fucking slayer," he said, sounding a bit put out.

"You know how much I love to surprise you Eric," Pam said looking at her manicure.

"You are shorter than I imagined," Eric said dismissively turning to look at Sookie.

"Your Maker said the very same thing," Buffy said, not liking being dismissed so easily.

He was in front of her before she could blink, but she grabbed his arm before he could touch her. Her grip was firm.

"Don't touch me without my permission vampire," she said, her adorable face suddenly very intense.

"It's true then, you didn't lose your powers," Eric said, tipping her chin up with his other hand, she let him, curious as to what he would do. "You are not what I expected." he finished.

She refused to break his gaze, knowing he couldn't glamour her.

"Would you be kind enough to tell me when and how you spoke with Godric?" he asked, his voice polite, his eyes dark and haunted.

"It would be my pleasure," she replied, not liking how her heart raced when this arrogant vamp touched her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In Dreams

Buffy told everyone about her dream on the plane. Describing the vampire, she now knew as Godric, in great detail.

Everyone, especially Eric, noticed how reverent her tone was when she spoke of the beautiful vampire she had met in her dream.

Eric knew by the end that she spoke the truth. She described his maker perfectly and the impression he left was very telling. This young woman would stop at nothing to find him.

"He told me to tell you we shouldn't come, though he knows we will," she said, leaning against the wall of his office near Pam.

"Damn right we will. Something tells me he has as much to do with being missing as the church does," he said, looking thoughtful.

"I agree. I don't know him, but I get the feeling he has a death wish. We can't let him end his life," Buffy's voice cracking with emotion, she cleared her throat.

A wave of anger and sadness rushed through Eric, the slayer was right. For whatever reason she and Godric were connected. She might be his only hope of stopping this madness.

"What does all this have to do with me?" Sookie asked breaking the silence. Eric had forgotten she and Bill were there. All his focus was on Buffy and what had been revealed about Godric.

"I want you to infiltrate the church, read their minds, see if they have Godric," he said as he returned to his desk.

"No way Eric," Bill said, his face angry.

"You both owe me, I am your sheriff, you will obey," Eric commanded.

Bill knew it was hopeless," You will pay her Eric. Sookie has missed a lot of work," he continued.

Buffy was surprised Sookie was letting Bill do all the talking.

Sookie tensed and looked at Eric, "I want $10,000."

Eric simply nodded, and Sookie seemed surprised and pleased.

"How much do you want slayer?" Eric asked, not even looking up from what he was writing.

"All I want is to find Godric, and a job when we return," she said, smiling at Pam who handed her a Cape Cod.

Eric looked up surprised, but said simply, "You will have a job here as long as you want one."

Buffy let relief wash over her. Finally she had a place in the world again.

Pam showed her to a guest room at Eric's later that night once everything had been arranged for their flight the following evening.

Bill and Sookie returned to Bon Temps to get themeselves and Jessica ready for the trip.

Eric had stayed behind to finish up business at the bar, but Pam insisted she get Buffy some food and a place to rest. Eric had offered a room at his place and Pam assured Buffy she would be sleeping there as well.

The two chatted for awhile, before Pam left Buffy to get some much needed rest.

_Buffy was in the room, this time Godric was standing when she entered._

_"Godric," she breathed, his name sounded like a prayer on her lips._

_"My beautiful girl, I wondered if you would come to me again tonight. I see you've met my Eric. What did you think of him?" he inquired._

_"He is arrogant and cold, but it's just a mask. He feels things so deeply, he will do anything, say anything to hide those feelings," Buffy said._

_He smiled, "You are so clever my Buffy."_

_She wanted to touch him so desperately, but she didn't want to offend him._

_He opened his arms and beckoned her, "Come here my love."_

_She rushed to him and he wrapped his strong arms around her, she rested her head in the crook of his neck and breathed him in._

_Buffy held onto him tightly, knowing she never wanted to leave the comfort and safety of his arms._

_"I want you, for reals," she complained, pouting._

_He laughed joyfully, "Oh my sweet sweet girl, don't you know that you already have me?"_

_"This is only a dream," she reminded him._

_"Is it?" he returned._

_She pulled away just far enough to look into his eyes, "Please Godric just leave wherever you are," she begged._

_"I meant to sacrifice myself. To make a point. To make things better. For so long I've felt nothing, just a sort of knowing. But then I started to dream of you, and I met you here in this place between waking and sleeping. I know I cannot leave you," he said and she began to weep with relief._

_"Hush my sweet girl, I will be at my home in Dallas when you arrive tomorrow evening. No need to bring others. Tell my Childe to just bring you and remind him that you are mine," he said, suddenly looking rather fierce. A glimpse of the vampire he had once been before the knowing._

_"I will Godric. I can't wait to really be in your arms. Will you let me stay with you?" she asked, afraid he would say no._

_"I am yours for an eternity if you wish it, now I fear you must wake. I sense the Viking is near, and he will want your news," Godric finished leaning down and finally meeting her lips with his own, tasting her, marking her heart. She moaned into his mouth, he tasted like cloves and cinnamon. _

_He pulled back all to soon and she whimpered. "Soon my love, soon. Things will be messy here, but we will sort it out."_

Buffy felt herself waking and she cried out his name. Waking fully when she realized Eric was holding her, saying her name.

"You dreamt of him again," it was not a question.

He wiped the tears from her eyes and waited for her to tell him.

"He has agreed to escape his captors. He will be waiting for us in Dallas. He says just the two of us should come," she said, still shaking from the loss of him.

He smiled, a beautiful, rare smile and leaned down to kiss her, "He said to tell you I was His, he said you would need reminding," she said with a smile as she crawled out of his lap, onto the bed. Putting some space between them.

"I will never be able to repay you for convincing him to live," Eric said, instantly obeying his maker's claim, though it pained him. He was growing very fond of the witty, strong woman in front of him. She was tiny, and lovely and sharp as a tack. But she was not for him it seemed.

"I want only to be with him. For the first time in my life I want to belong to someone. He is different, he means it differently than those who have tried to claim me in the past...he's..." she didn't know the right word.

"Above us, above this world. He is good and wise. He is everything," Eric offered.

Buffy could only nod in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Forgot to put in the standard… all characters from True Blood and Buffy don't belong to me. I am only borrowing them. **

**Also, I am a HUGE fan of Godric. I hate that they killed him off and I cry every time I watch that episode. I will be delving more into his history in this fic, both what we have seen in the series and what I've come up with in my own brain. I will be spending the first several chapters focusing on more "domestic" issues. Eventually I will get to more Action/Intrigue. I plan on this being a long one if there is enough interest and I will update weekly at the very least (work permitting).**

Chapter 4: Lost in You

Eric wanted to leave that very evening after hearing the news, but it was too close to sunset for them to leave before the following evening. Because it would be faster than the scheduled flight, and because he would only be bringing Buffy, Eric decided to fly them both there. 

He promised he would pay for anything she would need to buy while they were there, any extras like luggage would slow him down.

So as soon as the sunset they flew to Bon Temps to tell Sookie and Bill that Godric had escaped his "captors" and that Sookie's services would no longer be needed.

Sookie seemed almost a little disappointed that she wouldn't be going along; Bill felt only relief. He hated sending her into potentially dangerous situations. It was hard enough protecting her in Bon Temps, let alone Dallas. Texas vamps were particularly unpredictable.

Buffy and Sookie made plans to get together once she returned from Dallas. Though, Buffy wondered if she would really ever return from Dallas. If the attachment she felt to Godric in her dreams, was even a fraction of what she would feel in person, she doubted she would ever leave his side.

The feeling of flying with Eric was unlike anything she had every experiences. Buffy felt both dizzy and a little giddy, the rush was very powerful. She didn't feel particularly comfortable being in Eric's arms, but she was so eager to reach Godric that she pushed aside her discomfort and focused on the fact that she would soon be with the vampire in her dreams.

Buffy closed her eyes, the scenery passing too quickly for her to view it with any level of comfort. She tried but it only made her nauseous. Eric seemed amused by her reactions and he held her a little more closely than he needed to. Though he was aware of his maker's claim, it didn't mean he wouldn't take advantage of the situation a little.

Eric landed what felt like only moments later outside of Godric's home in the heart of Dallas. Buffy was a bit wobbly as they walked to the front door, Godric's guard recognized Eric and opened the door for him, but he stopped Buffy as she moved to follow him into the glass mansion.

"What business does the slayer have here?" the vamp asked his look cold.

"She is here at Godric's command now move aside," Eric commanded and the younger vamp obeyed instantly, not wanting to upset his master or the former Viking.

They entered a main sitting room, it was filled with vampires, talking about Godric's return, wondering what had happened. The vampire in question sat as people came up to greet him. The room fell silent, everyone starring at The Slayer and Godric's infamous childe.

It was a beautiful home, very modern and crisp. A fire burned in a very chic fireplace that had been built into a wall in the center of the main room. The lines of all the furniture were clean yet somehow it all managed to be warm and inviting at the same time. Perhaps it was the vampire, sitting so quietly, so peacefully in the midst of the activity around him. Love and warmth surrounded him. He was all in white and loose fitting… what Buffy would describe as beachy clothing. The look suited him well.

Godric's eyes met Buffy's and he opened his arms. The urgency to be in his arms overwhelmed her and with a sob she rushed to him and he held her. She nuzzled against him, finally home. Peace filled her, she felt boneless.

Godric sighed, allowing the peace he had discovered within himself so long ago to blanket his beautiful warrior. She had been alone and forsaken too long. He was determined to fill her life with all she deserved most.

He sat after a moment, pulling her into his lap. She went willingly, unconcerned they had a large, confused audience. She nuzzled him like a kitten and a feeling of such acute love shattered his undead heart. He whispered sweet words to her, against her ear, in a language she didn't know, goosebumps covered her skin and she sensed the meaning of those words.

Godric kissed her sweet lips, smiling when she whimpered as he pulled away. He felt the presence of his childe and he looked up at the vampire he had created so long ago.

"We will be alone soon my angel," he promised Buffy, who seemed very unhappy about the lack of kissing. But at his quiet words, spoken in his beautiful accent, she relaxed, and allowed herself to just be in his arms. She lifted her hand to trace the tattoo across his collarbone. It was mesmerizing in it's intricate beauty. His eyes closed for a moment, the pleasure of her warm fingers on his cool skin was exquisite. He savored her touch, her scent and her very existence.

Eric allowed them their moment, but grew impatient to speak with his maker. He was overwhelmed by his need for Godric to look at him, to touch him, to reconnect with him. The emotion he felt at being in Godric's presence threatened to overwhelm him completely.

"Godric," Eric said, kneeling down to look into his maker's eyes. That one word held a multitude of meaning; it was a prayer, a thousand questions, a thousand years of devotion.

Knowing what his beloved childe wanted to know, Godric raised his voice so all present could hear his reasons.

"I was so very tired Eric. I felt as if my time here was at an end. I have waited so long for things to change, but so many of us have refused to change with the times. We still treat humans like they are nothing more than ants to be squashed beneath our feet. I fear for all of us…human and vampire, if we continue on this path. We will surely destroy everything beautiful in this world. I wanted to achieve final death, but I thought perhaps I could sway some hearts within the church while obtaining that end. I was rash, I grew impatient waiting for her. 500 years is a long time," he said, kissing her hair, breathing in her scent. Vanilla and lavender filled his senses.

"I would have stopped you," Eric said stubbornly.

"You would have tried my childe," Godric said cupping his handsome face. Both knew there was no way Eric could have imposed his will. Godric was too strong and Eric too submissive to his maker to challenge him. Every command would be obeyed without question, as it had always been.

"When was the last time you fed?" Eric questioned, deciding to change the subject, noting his maker was looking more pale than normal.

"It's been awhile," Godric admitted, "I can go a long time without it now."

"I can find a donor," Eric offered, he knew a few rare and eager donors in the area. He had spent a great deal of time in the Dallas area.

"No. He will drink from me and only me," Buffy said furious that he would suggest Godric taste anyone but her. The wave of rage she felt surprised her. How could she be so possessive of a vampire she had just met? It was unlike her to get attached so easily.

It was clear to her that Godric was unlike any being she had ever known. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that her entire life, every decision, every turn in her path had led her to this place, this time and this vampire.

"Indeed my love, only you," Godric answered, kissing her neck gently. He was pleased by her possessiveness. There was no other being on the earth that he would rather drink from.

She was impatient his little slayer, and he found that he too was ready to finally be alone with the magnificent creature. He was in awe that someone so strong and independent would be so content to lay pliant in his arms. It was very like feeling he had every time his childe went down on his knees in supplication. Eric was Viking royalty; he was so large, so strong and so determined. He rarely showed anyone even a hint of who he was behind the cold arrogant mask. Yet despite all of this, he would humble himself before his maker without a moment's hesitation. Godric felt humbled by the loyalty and love that the simple act portrayed.

"Eric, please see everyone out, Buffy and I will retire for the evening, Godric said, his eyes never leaving Buffy's green eyes, darkened with desire.

Without waiting for a reply, knowing that Eric would do as he asked Godric carried Buffy down the stairs to his light-tight resting place.

Neither noticed the look of pain that crossed Eric's face as he went to do his maker's bidding.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bound By Blood and Magic

When they reached his room, Buffy was awed by how lovely and bright the room was. Everything was crisp and white, with hints of earth tones mixed it. His bed was massive and covered in soft blankets and several oversized pillows all in soft browns and differing shades of white.

He set her down at the end of the bed and stepped back, taking off his loose white shirt, "Wouldn't want to get blood on it," he said with a sexy smirk,

"This is my favorite shirt, I should take it off too," she teased back and slowly lifted her shirt off, revealing bare pink-tipped breasts. They were small, but high and firm. Godric could not remember having ever been so hard, so eager to be inside someone before.

"And these jeans cost me a month of rent," she continued, her voice matter of fact, but her smile sexy with a hint of shyness.

"I would hate to ruin them, they look amazing on you," he said, helping her undo, then pull her jeans down long legs. He was overwhelmed by the sweet smell of her lace wrapped sex, he knew she would be dripping and he could not wait to taste her. He wanted it, perhaps just as much as her blood.

He stepped forward and allowed her to trace his many tattoos. Buffy was fascinated by them; his body was truly a work of art. She couldn't wait to learn every inch.

Unable to wait any longer, before she could blink, he had removed his pants and he was on top of her, capturing her in a kiss so intense she felt light headed. He moved to kissing down her lovely neck, teasing and nibbling where he planned to bite her later.

Next he moved to explore those lovely pink nipples, gentle at first, then more insistent as their passion built. She moaned, writhed, and finally called out his name as his fingers slipped into her little panties, swirling around in her sweet pussy, a finger than two pumping into her tight channel.

"I have waited for you so long my love, I can't wait," he said, his voice urgent and apologetic.

"I'm ready for you, fill me," she said, and he did so swiftly, she gasped in shock, then let out another whimper of pure pleasure as he stretched her. She fit him like a glove and he growled in pleasure. She was so wet, so hot he was being burned alive. He had wanted to burn; this was so much better than burning in the sun. He wanted to stay inside her forever, burning.

He moved, slowly at first, and then gradually he increased the pace of his thrusting. She cried for more, for him to take her harder and he used his vampire speed to thrust into her so swiftly she was screaming, crying, gasping for breath. If she had been only human he would have hurt her, but her slayer strength made her the perfect match for his intense lovemaking.

Her orgasm built, and then began to hit her in waves, the rapid pace drawing it out until she was drowning in the pleasure, the room became impossibly bright and she screamed louder.

Godric was swiftly losing control, he turned to bite his wrist, looked into her blind eyes and said, "Make me yours, live with me for an eternity and beyond," a command and a question.

A strangled "Yes" was her only reply and he brought his wrist to her mouth and she drank him down, her orgasm continuing, building to something more, something she didn't understand.

"I'll make you mine now, forever my darling," he said, finally letting his fangs slide through her skin like a knife through butter. He made a noise so primal, so dark and secret it took her to that point, a point she didn't even know existed and she was crashing, tasting his blood, feeding him with hers. She didn't know where one stopped and the other began. They were one beautiful, perfect entity and she was no longer in control of any part of herself. They were both lost to passion, love, sex and some kind of magic.

Both whispered mine and replied with yours, instinctively knowing the words that would bind them forever. After that, Buffy was lost. Lost to sweet, warm darkness.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes. She groaned and smiled as she moved stiff muscles. She hurt in the best ways possible.

Her first instinct was to reach for Godric, her mate, her everything. But, she knew he wasn't there next to her in the bed. She sensed he was nearby though. As if hearing her thoughts she heard him call to her, "Just in the other room my love, with Eric."

She sat up, yawning and stretching, smiling, her heart overflowing with love for her Godric. She knew he felt the waves through the bond, and he sent the same back to her, making her giggle like a little girl.

She realized she was in his button down from earlier, but otherwise she was naked. Wanting to see him before showering, she stood, walking over to a chest of drawers and pulling out a pair of his boxers to wear under the shirt.

She wondered what time it was. Buffy knew it was evening if Eric was still up, but she didn't know what day it was.

Feeling covered enough for decency she rushed into the other room. Godric was in a small library, The walls were covered with shelves filled with all sorts of books, ancient and new. The furniture was leather and very masculine. his chair was facing the door, he smiled and stood, arms open when she entered. She practically skipped into his arms, kissing him happily. She was giddy, it was the happiest she had ever been in her life. In fact she hadn't realized how sad and alone she was until she had dreamt about him for the first time.

He kissed her back, first her lips, then lingering kisses on the mark that would forever grace her neck. Unlike normal bites that healed eventually, this would stay forever, a sign of their bond. The one on his wrist would be there always as well, always a physical reminder that he belonged to her as much as she did to him. He would treasure it always.

When he kissed and nibbled the mark on her neck, little shocks of pleasure shot through her and she whimpered in delight, making him growl, their desire for each other threatening to take them over again.

Eric cleared his throat and they crashed back down to the real world. "Soon my sweet girl, very soon," Godric promised, sitting down again and pulling her to sit across his lap. He loved her in his clothes, but realized they would need to get her some of her own clothes soon. It seemed, after speaking with Eric, that they would be here a few more days at least.

Eric was both jealous and happy for his maker. Buffy had drawn Godric out of his depression and gave him something tangible to live for. It would have killed Eric if Godric had achieved final death.

Eric would forever be grateful to the tiny woman in his maker's arms for that alone. Unfortunately he desired her greatly.

He had known many beautiful women, but there was so much more to Buffy than beauty. To be honest she wasn't even his type. Sookie and Pam were ideal body types in his mind. Fit, but curvy in all the right places.

But, Buffy was strong, faithful, loving, sharp as a tack and she just radiated goodness. There was also a hint of darkness in her that called to Eric and perhaps to all vampires. She was a warrior and he respected that, even if the enemy she had fought since she was a young girl were his kind. As far as Eric was concerned, if they drew attention to their actions and put themselves in her path, they deserved to die anyway. Eric believed very firmly in the principals of survival of the fittest.

He respected that she could protect herself and others. He was intrigued that she could be so freaking adorable one minute and frightening in the next. He was amused that she contradicted her nature by not only having carried on a friendship with his morally ambiguous childe for years, but that she was even now mated to one of the greatest vampires in history.

The problem was he didn't only desire her body, but he respected her… he liked her. That never happened when it came to humans.

Sookie was the only other human woman to keep his interest for long. Both blondes had one thing in common, they were something more than human. He had to admit to himself, he wanted Sookie for her body and her gift. He realized he didn't know much about her other than those two things. He had known Buffy for less time, but for some reason he felt like he known her for years, instead of days.

If he knew what was good for him he would turn his attention back to Sookie and work on getting to know her better and stealing her from Bill. He could never have Buffy, not now, but he could still have Sookie. He decided in that moment to try and take his focus off the former slayer and focus on the telepath once again.

It was going to be difficult though, as Godric planned on he and Buffy staying with Eric, at least until they decided where they wanted to live more permanently. Both men knew Buffy had been lacking a home and friends most of her life. She was very close with Pam and excited about working at Fangtasia. Godric wanted her to be happy, and Eric wanted his maker near him… it seemed the perfect solution… on paper at least.

Godric grabbed Eric's attention away from his thoughts by addressing the topic at hand.

" I plan on stepping down as Sheriff Buffy. I find I am tired of the constant politics and grandstanding. I want us to spend some time in Louisiana with Eric and you with your Pam. Perhaps we will stay there awhile, perhaps not, the world is our oyster as humans are so fond of saying," Godric said with a smile.

"Are you sure Godric?" Buffy asked hesitantly. " I don't want you to give up something so big just for me."

"My love, I would give up everything and anything to make you happy, but luckily this will make us both happy."

"Then it sounds like the perfect plan! How long will we stay here?" Buffy wondered how many days worth of clothing she would need to purchase. She was glad Eric had agreed to pay for everything. Though she figured Godric would insist on covering her expenses while they were in town. Either way she was glad she had a back-up plan, she didn't have very much money on her.

"A few days. There will be paperwork and meeting. I am appointing Isabelle as my replacement. She will not require much guidance. The bureaucracy will take the longest," he said with a sigh. He continued, "We will need to go shopping tonight, get you some new clothes and things you will need around the house. In fact we should go to dinner first, I'm sure you're hungry. Eric will join us of course. We can go to a vamp/human friendly place I know."

"That sounds great, but is it formal? Will my outfit from yesterday work?" Buffy asked worried she wouldn't have the right kind of clothes for the restaurant.

"No the place is very… what would you call it? Casual chic! The outfit you have is perfect! You look beautiful in it," he reassured her.

Everything settled, Buffy went back to the room to shower and change back into her clothes from the day before. Luckily they were still fairly clean and she would soon have a new outfit or two anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Puttin' on the Ritz: Part 1

Godric surprised Buffy by joining her part way through her shower. When she felt him hard against her, she moaned his name, her head falling back as he nibbled his mark on her creamy flesh.

He reached around her tiny waist, clever fingers finding her sex, teasing her clit as his fangs slid into her lovely neck. She screamed for him as her orgasm crashed into her unexpectedly. She brought his wrist to her mouth and bit down hard, not even thinking about what she did, she felt him explode against her ass, a roar of pure lust rushing past his lips.

"My god Buffy, I love you so much," he groaned against her neck when he came down from his powerful orgasm.

"I didn't hurt you?" she questioned, biting her lip nervously.

He assured her the bite had only brought pleasure of the best kind.

After being reassured, she turned in his arms, accepting his kiss. They stood, simply holding each other as the water washed away the blood and other fluids that coated their skin.

Godric invited Isabelle to make their numbers more even at dinner. Buffy and Isabelle seemed to hit is off as they stood in front of Godric's house, waiting for Eric to bring around one of Godric's cars.

Godric stood with an arm around Buffy's waist, content to listen to his mate and his old friend getting along.

"I would be happy to join you on your shopping trip," Isabelle said in reply to Buffy's invite.

Buffy smiled happily in reply and before she could say more, Eric pulled up in a steel gray Jag. Buffy whistled in appreciation.

"It's his favorite of my cars," Godric said as he held the door open for Isabelle who climbed into the front seat, he then held the door open for Buffy who kissed him, before climbing into the back. He joined her, putting an arm around her.

"So we're going to Red?" Eric asked, driving at a rather alarming speed.

Buffy tensed against Godric, seriously afraid for her life. Eric drove like a maniac. This was not an all together shocking revelation.

"Yes and slow down, you're scaring Buffy." Godric admonished.

Eric obeyed the command sighing as he pulled onto the highway.

The line around Red put those at Fangtasia to shame. Buffy was starving and she wondered if they would make it in before sunrise.

She and Godric lead the way, his arm wrapped possessively around her tiny waste. Eric and Isabelle followed close behind scanning the area, looking for familiar faces and potential danger.

Instead of heading to the end of the line, Godric lead her straight to the bouncer, who bowed slightly and opened the door without hesitation.

"Sheriff, we are so honored," the large vampire said, his nametag identifying him as Renaldo.

"Thank you Renaldo, we would like one of those round booths if one is available."

"Yes sheriff, Fuchsia here will take you to the VIP booth right away," Renaldo replied, indicating a leather-clad, unnaturally redheaded sexpot of a vampire.

She led them into the throng, vampires and humans parting like water for Godric's entourage.

Fuchsia kept trying to flirt with Godric, but he simply ignored her, nodding to acquaintances as they went deeper into the trendy nightspot.

When they stopped at the table, she turned, pressing against him and touching his arm, batting her eyelashes "If there is anything I can do for you Sheriff, please let me know." Godric stepped back, his eyes turning hard, "Do not disrespect my mate by throwing yourself at me. I will not tolerate it."

Buffy relaxed a bit at her mate's words, she knew she would never have to worry about Godric being unfaithful, but that wouldn't stop other's from trying to seduce him, and that pissed her off.

She leaned into him, kissing his cheek. Hip cocked with a dangerous look on her face Buffy growled, "Touch him again and I'll break your arm."

"You could try slayer," the vamp replied, teeth down.

"Enough! I could grind you into ash with a flick of my wrist, do not test me Fuchsia. I want my girl to have a nice night and you're ruining it," Godric paused a tick before continuing, "and I'll wait until she breaks your arm before destroying you if you bother us again."

Fuchsia practically ran the other direction, eyes downcast, her fear filling the air.

"Well that was interesting. You are a very feisty young woman Buffy," Eric said as they finally all took their seats.

Buffy blushed a little, "Sometimes I can be a little aggressive," she replied with a small smile and a shrug.

"We make an excellent team then, do we not?" Godric said, arm around her, kissing her forehead. "You were magnificent my love."

Buffy basked in his praise, the vampires she had been with had always insisted she be submissive in front of other vampires when they were in social situations at least. Godric wanted her to be herself. This was rather ironic considering he was more than a thousand years older than either of her exes and unbelievably powerful in comparison.

The waiter was a lovely human; she was bleach blonde with curves for miles and a sweet tangy little accent. Eric was eyeing her like a meal while the others waited for Buffy to order something.

"I'll have the chicken caesar," she finally decide, "and a coke."

The waitress turned, "I'm sorry what was that?" she giggled, having been distracted by Eric's flirting.

Buffy repeated the order trying not to laugh, and the waitress reluctantly left to put in her food order, along with the vampires' orders for Tru Blood.

She leaned back into the booth, snuggled up against her honey laughing as Isabelle teased Eric about the woman. "She is just so obvious, can't you ever appreciate true and subtle beauty my friend?" Isabelle asked.

"Indeed I can, but when a juicy morsel offers herself, who am I to refuse? It's not as if I'm going to spend more than a handful of minutes with her. Who cares if she is interesting, charming or intelligent," Eric replied.

"Your taste never changes does it my childe?" Godric added, joining in on the teasing.

Eric merely shrugged, wondering about the woman's blood type, "I like my women blonde and curvy. I've never kept that secret."

Later in the evening Isabelle went to another table to chat with friends, while many other approached their table and were introduced to Buffy. The earlier incident made it clear to everyone that Godric was devoted to his mate and that the rumors about the slayer retaining her powers were true.

At last they were alone as Buffy finished her yummy food, Eric was off somewhere, probably hitting on the waitress.

When she was finished she turned to Godric who asked, "Dessert my beautiful girl?" His eyes stormy with barely suppressed passion. She was so beautiful, his Buffy. Everyone had been both charmed and intimidated by her. She was the perfect combination of sweetness and fire. He wanted her every second he was in her presence. He pulled her onto his lap, unconcerned at having a potential audience.

Buffy knew much about vampire culture and politics. It was impossible not to pick up this knowledge over the years. One thing she knew was that PDA, including full on sex in public was considered a norm for most vamps. While she didn't plan on having sex with Godric in public, she set aside her embarrassment and allowed herself to be pulled onto his lap for some smoochies.

"Mmmm, yes please," she flirted, leaning in to taste his lips. They kissed, suddenly feeling like the only two people in the room. Arms wrapped around each other, they kissed passionately, Buffy straddling his lap so she could get as close as possible to the vampire she loved with all her soul.

A scream of what could not be mistaken for anything but ecstasy rose above the din of conversation. Suddenly the place was impossibly silent. Buffy and Godric froze, listening as well, Buffy holding back a laugh as they heard the shrill female voice exclaim, "Oh yes Eric, oh yeah harder. That's it baby. You're so fucking big. Unhhhhhhhh"

The bar was filled with the sounds of laughter and catcalls. When Eric walked through the bar 15 minutes later, a cocky smile on his face, blood on both sides of his strong jaw. Good naturedly he allowed those present to pat him on the back and tease him as he walked by.

When he reached the table, the fake smile went away, "I hate being called baby, I am over 1,000 years old. I will never understand why human women insist on that particular endearment." he complained.

Buffy laughed so hard she cried.

After paying their bill and giving their ticket to the parking attendant, the four stood outside waiting for the car, the girls teasing Eric about the waitress who had tried to follow them out of the restaurant when they left.

The young blonde had run off in tears when Eric made it clear it was a one-time thing. "I mean what did she expect? One time with me should be enough for any woman," Eric said baffled.

"You are such an arrogant asshole Eric," Buffy said, still laughing, tears in her eyes. "Good thing you have other endearing qualities or no one could stand to be around you," she finished, leaning against a chuckling Godric and wiping tears from her eyes.

Eric was about to ask her to list those qualities when a British accented voice behind them asked, "Buffy? Love is it really you?"

She stiffened and turned, amazed at the coincidence," Spike?"


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**Spike has a brief part in this chapter. But for those of you who are Spike fans… don't worry. There will be more of him in upcoming chapters. I couldn't resist. I started out writing Spuffy exclusively, so I had to include one of my all time favorite characters in my first non-Spuffy fic!**

Chapter 6: Puttin' on the Ritz part 2

Spike looked mesmerized by her and her reached out to touch her face, as he had a thousand times before.

A firm hand grabbed his wrist before his fingers made contact.

Spike turned, and looked shocked when he said, "Godric! You're with Godric?"

She nodded, nervous, if Godric were that upset, Spike wouldn't stand a chance against the ancient vampire.

"I'm sorry Godric, I didn't know she was with you," Spike said once he regained his composure. He was instantly submissive, knowing he was no match for the well-known and feared vampire. Buffy had never heard him sound so contrite.

"It's alright Spike. No harm done. It's good to see you," Godric said with a smile as he let go of the younger vampires wrist, but he held Buffy even closer, she thrilled at his possessiveness, something she had never tolerated before.

Spike looked a little shaky, but he turned and greeted Isabelle and Eric who he also seemed to know.

"You dated William the Bloody Buffy? You do like to live dangerously," Eric said, making it sound like a compliment.

"She needed a little adventure after dating that broody wet blanket Angelus," Spike replied with his signature smirk.

"Could we not rehash my dating history, thanks guys," she said, turning her flaming face against Godric's. He turned and kissed her laughing. "Really Buffy? Angelus? That vampire isn't fit to lick your shoes my love."

"I was very young, only 16. I use to have terrible taste in vampires," Buffy said, brow arched, an obvious dig at Spike to repay him for his teasing.

"Oi now, you take that back," Spike said with a grin. Everyone laughed, some of the tension leaving the conversation.

"It's been a long time Spike," Eric said stepping forward, voice low and seductive.

"It has mate, too long," Spike said biting his tongue...a gesture Buffy knew meant only one thing.

"Holy crap monkeys he's THAT Eric?" Buffy said, turning beat red as soon as the question left her mouth. She instantly regretted mentioning it. Spike had told her about his one and only gay sexual experience. She had been totally turned on by the story and Spike had told her it was one of his best sexual experiences in over a hundred years. At the time he had informed her that the sex he had with her was at the top of the list. She had been flattered. Now that she knew whom he was referring to, Buffy was even more flattered.

Eric looked at her with a raised brow then looked at the other blonde vampire, "You told her about that?" he asked sounding amused.

"She enjoyed the story at the time," Spike said with a wicked grin.

Buffy was beyond embarrassed, her face still hiding against Godric's, "Make them stop honey," she pouted.

"Enough boys, no need to keep embarrassing Buffy," Godric said, though he smiled as he did.

At Godric's command the conversation became less heated and more general.

Their car arrived and goodbyes were exchanged.

"I'm so glad you're happy pet, I'm sure our paths will cross again, now that you have an eternity," Spike said, making Buffy smile.

"I didn't realize this kind of happiness existed. Take care of yourself Spike," she said, before climbing into the back of the car with Godric.

Eric stepped up to Spike, who was still looking at the tinted window that hid Buffy from his sight.

"She is quite a woman," Eric said.

"I have never loved anyone like I loved her. Has a way of getting' under a bloke's skin she does," Spike sighed.

"Indeed she does," Eric replied.

"She was even better than you mate, and that's saying a lot," Spike said, lighting up a cigarette.

Eric raised an eyebrow, in his mind that was very very high praise. Eric sighed before replying, "I really wish you hadn't told me that!"

Spike laughed as Eric gave him a wink and walked around to climb into the driver's seat. Spike was still laughing as Eric pealed the car away from the curb.

Spike realized he had forgotten to see if they were coming to his club opening. Checking his phone he confirmed he had Eric's number still saved and sent him a quick text.

Squashing his cigarette on the sidewalk under is well-worn Doc Martens; he turned to saunter back into the bar. He was intent on finding the hottest date possible for the following evening.

When they arrived at the clothing store Godric had chosen, Buffy was shocked to discover the trendy store called Eye Candy only sold designer clothes.

"Godric this stuff is all gonna cost a fortune," Buffy complained, squeezing his hand.

"Darling, I have more money than the two of us could ever spend. I have never had anyone or anything to spend it on. Let me buy my beautiful girl a present or two," he said, pulling her into his arms and looking at her with beautiful but determined eyes.

"Alright, but not too many things ok," Buffy insisted.

"Of course my love," he said, though Buffy didn't think it sounded like he meant it.

Buffy told Eric he didn't have to stick around if he had other things to do. He just shrugged, "Not really, I don't mind giving my opinion. I'm told I have excellent fashion sense."

She giggled, "Yeah, because Pam picks out all your clothes."

He gave her a playful frown, "Just get in there and try stuff on you cheeky wench."

She laughed, kissed Godric and went happily into the fitting room, a saleswoman and Isabelle in tow.

"You'll need a formal dress for Isabelle's party, an outfit for a club opening tomorrow night and whatever else you need for casual wear," Eric called after her.

Three dresses into the formal category Buffy was certain from the looks on both Godric's and Eric's face, that she had found the dress.

It was fairly simple. She was draped from shoulder to just past her knees in black silk. It clung to her, emphasizing her slender figure. But, the best part was when she turned around and it was revealed that her lovely back was completely exposed down to just above her shapely ass. It was the most daring dress she had ever tried on. She felt totally sexy in it.

Godric was speechless; he stood when she turned to show him the back. He ran cool fingers down her soft skin causing her to arch and shiver in response. He laid a kiss on the back of her neck and pressed his arousal against her.

Buffy whimpered his name and he growled in her ear, "this is the one my love."

Feeling like she needed a cold shower, Buffy went back into the dressing rooms to try on the dozens of other outfits that had been handpicked for her by the two other women.

She found two Betsey Johnson dresses that were less formal. She loved the fitted bodices with the flared skirts one in a cherry pattern, the other an adorable sailor themed outfit.

Godric told her she was adorable and she had to have them so he could see her in them. She gave in and went in to try on outfits for the club the following evening.

"Oh Buffy you look amazing, I have to text this a photo of you to Pam, she'll wet herself," Isabelle insisted snapping a picture of a posing Buffy and sending it then and there.

Two second later her phone rang, making the women laugh. Isabelle handed her phone to Buffy, knowing Pam would want to talk to her. Buffy took it with a grin on her face. She had missed Pam. She answered with a hello.

"Yes Pam. Mmmhmm for a club opening. Stop it, you're making me blush," Buffy said laughing as Pam told her all the things she wanted to do to her in that dress. " I will assume it has you seal of approval?"

After getting off the phone with Pam, she worried her lip with her teeth. "Do you think it's too slutty?" she asked Isabelle. The dress was cherry red, it clung to her like the black dress, but came to just above her knees and the top exposed almost her entire sternum, clinging to, but hiding her small shapely breasts.

"Not at all Buffy. You look amazing. You should make Godric wait to see this, as a surprise," she insisted. "If you want, we can ask Eric to come back and give his opinion," Isabelle suggested.

Buffy did want a male opinion and she loved the idea of having one of her outfits saved as a surprise for her sweetie, so she agreed to Isabelle's suggestion.

Isabelle went out to get Eric. "We need your opinion Eric. We want the dress to be a surprise for Godric tomorrow night," she said with a smile.

Godric merely smiled at his childe's questioning look. "Go give your opinion Eric, Let Buffy surprise me. I find I enjoy constantly having something to look forward to. It is most satisfying."

Eric walked into the back with Isabelle. "Are you ready Buffy?" Isabelle asked when they reached curtain that hid her from view in the dressing room.

"As I'll ever be," Buffy said with a nervous laugh.

Isabelle pulled back the curtain dramatically and Eric was pretty sure he swallowed his tongue. She looked like a goddess. She was so sexy it was almost painful looking at her. The erection he instantly sprouted was also pretty painful in his tight jeans.

An involuntary growl left his throat before he could stop it.

"Is it too much? Will Godric hate it?" Buffy asked fidgeting. 

Eric wondered how she could look like sex in heels, a warrior and a nervous little girl all at once.

"He will love it," Eric whispered, before turning and storming from the dressing area.

"I guess that means he likes it," Buffy said, a bit baffled by his behavior.

The interaction only confirmed what Isabelle had already suspected. She knew eventually there would probably be some trouble. Eric did not do well with being denied the things he wanted most.

While the ladies finished their end of the shopping, Godric discreetly asked to see jewelry that would go with the black formal gown.

"Is there a price range sir?" the human saleswoman asked.

"Money is no issue. Show me your best," Godric said and she escorted him to the case with colored diamonds.

He chose a necklace of perfect canary yellow diamonds. When he saw the ring that matched he knew he was just what he was looking for. He wanted his Buffy to have a ring. In the vampire world their bond was unbreakable and obvious for all to see. He liked the idea of her wearing a human symbol of their bond as well. He was very excited to surprise her with the jewelry. He would give her the ring soon, and save the necklace for the evening of the ball that would be given in Isabelle's honor. He had the items rung up and wrapped up so she wouldn't see them.

He found Eric and the ladies at the main counter and Buffy turned, instantly going into his arms and kissing him. "How is it that I miss you even though we have only been apart for like 15 minutes?" she asked, though she had a bright smile indicating this fact did not bother her in the least.

Buffy woke up the following afternoon, she was laying with her head right next to Godric's, in a nest of pillows and blankets, her leg thrown across his thighs.

One arm was behind his head, the other possessively on her thigh.

She looked at the clock, it was almost 3 and she had until 10 to get ready for the club opening. She was so excited for Godric to see her dress. Isabelle was sending over someone to help with her hair and make-up at 7 that evening.

She thought about getting up, but she couldn't get herself to leave the bed. She just gazed upon her mate. He was sleeping deeply, completely at peace.

She loved his scent. She leaned into his neck and inhaled; he smelled spicy and sweet. She loved every inch of his pale cool skin. She traced his tattoos; she found the act of following the patterns soothing. She reminded herself to ask him about them some day soon.

She wanted to know every detail of his life, to know every thought behind those amazing eyes.

The eyes in question opened as her fingers danced on his skin. He could wake up earlier than most vampires, one of many benefits to being ancient.

"Good afternoon my love, what are you thinking about in that lovely brain of yours?" he asked with a smile. She looked so intense his Buffy. He wondered what was going on behind those eyes he loved so well.

"I was thinking that I have never seen anything more beautiful than you. I adore you with every fiber of my being. I ache with love for you Godric," she replied, tears filling her eyes, she was suddenly overwhelmed. She could feel both their emotions through the bond, crashing together, a storm of color and emotion tearing through her body.

"Oh my Buffy, my beautiful warrior. You are my heart and salvation. You humble me with your love. You are everything, everything that is beautiful and good and worth saving in this world." he said, catching her tears.

"I never thought I would want to belong to someone. I thought I would lose myself and become weak. But in belonging to you, I am stronger than ever. I have never been more aware of who I am. I have never been better or more beautiful than I am in your eyes," she replied, leaning in for a fierce kiss.

And when he was inside her, they moved as one entity, eyes never breaking contact. Her heartbeat became is own, she baptized him in the beauty of her soul.

Buffy left him only when she was too hungry to avoid leaving the light-tight basement. She left him surfing the Internet of all things.

Grabbing a bagel and some fruit she went and sat on the front deck, taking off the shirt she had stolen from Godric to wear, she smelled it, smiling when she found it still held his scent. She used it as a pillow; leaving her in a bikini she bought the previous night. She was determined to get some sun. She refused to be pasty white!

2 hours later she returned to the house, grabbed a water and went back down into the basement. It was close to sunset so she knew Eric would be up as well.

She found both vampires in the library, she wore Godric's shirt over her emerald green bikini, the outline showing through the white linen.

"You smell like sunshine," Eric commented as soon as she walked into the room. His face betrayed no emotion. It was simply a statement of fact.

"I was tanning. I don't want to get too pale. It looks good on you guys, but on me...not so much," she said with a smile as she crawled into the overstuffed chair Godric occupied.

He buried his face in her neck and hair, breathing her in. "Mmmm yes, sunshine, a hint of vanilla, lavender... and me. An intoxicating combination I'd say," Godric concluded kissing her neck.

"Where are we going tonight? What kind of club is it...other than it being the kind owned by vamps of course," Buffy asked.

"It's called Bite," Eric replied, "Spike is one of the owners. I didn't know that until he texted me, after we saw him last night," Eric replied.

"And you guys were gonna tell me when?" She asked growing a little angry.

"If it upsets you my love, or if you just don't want to go we don't have to. Eric just informed me a minute ago," Godric soothed.

"No. It's fine, I just felt uncomfortable last night. But, it will be less awkward now. Sorry for being grumpy," she said with a sigh, hoping she was right.

"You're allowed to be grumpy darling. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't express your feelings. We will never do anything you don't want to do," Godric assured her.

Godric and Eric waited up stairs for the girls. Both men in designer jeans, Eric in a sports jacket over a printed t-shirt. Godric in a black button down, top buttons undone tattoo peaking out. In his pocket was a $25k canary yellow diamond, surrounded by perfect little white diamonds in a platinum setting. He planned on giving it to her that night. Nervous for the first time in centuries, he wondered if she would like it, if she would want to wear it.

Isabelle cleared her throat and the men turned towards the entrance to the main sitting room.

Godric was completely and utterly speechless when his eyes landed on his mate, red material clingy to the body he adored. She was so amazingly sexy. Her hair fell in soft curls around her perfect face, her feet in little heals making her legs impossibly long and making her just about his height.

He had to have her, then and there or he would never make it through the night.

"Leave us," he commanded to the other vampires, who were gone in an instant, sensing Godric's mood.

"Do you like it? Is it too much? Are you mad?" Buffy asked nervously, looking like she was going to cry.

He was at her side before she could blink, pulling her into his arms, possessive hand running down and cupping her backside, bringing her into his rock-hard erection, "Feel me Buffy, you are so incredibly sexy that I intend to have you here and now. Now be a good girl and go bend over the arm of the couch," he said, in a tone she had never heard from him. It was gruff, raw, dominant, somewhat playful and so incredibly arousing she was wet and ready for him in an instant.

He could smell her arousal in the air and he was so glad his sweet girl wasn't against a little dominance play. He was about to introduce her to a slightly more wicked side of himself.

**I will put up Chapter 7: Bite up this weekend or maybe even tonight if I'm inspired. It's already half done… so the wait will not be long!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Baby Likes To Play**

Buffy did as Godric commanded, shivering with desire. She loved how playful he could be at times.

She leaned over the arm of the couch and waited for him. She didn't move, she didn't say a word.

"You are always such a good girl my love, I'm going to reward you for it," Godric said, lifting the skirt of her dress. Don't move, and don't come until I give you permission. I don't want to ruin your outfit or your hair," he said very seriously as he pulled her panties down to her knees.

He slid into her slowly and drew out there passion, until his beautiful mate whimpered, moaned and begged for her release. When he knew she was mindless with need he gave her what she wanted, taking her with his vampire speed. She screamed so loudly he knew everyone heard and it only turned him on more. "Come for me baby," he demanded and she did.

Once he came down from his own release, he grabbed a hand towel from the bar and cleaned her up gently, replacing her panties and helping her right her clothes.

He held her as she recovered, her heart rate and breathing finally returning to normal. She looked at him with such obvious pleasure and love he new the time was right. He pulled a black box from his pocket.

"Buffy I love you more than anything in this world. Our marks are a symbol of our love and devotion to the supernatural world. But I want you to have one in the human world as well." He said, opening the box.

She gasped, tears in her eyes, absolutely speechless as she held out her hand, a huge smile on her face.

He smiled in return, slipping it on her left hand.

She sobbed throwing herself into his arms, raining kisses all over his beloved face.

Holding her he said, "I assume that means you like it."

They kissed some more and then made there way to join the others outside. Buffy was blushing, but she was so content she couldn't be ashamed of what had happened.

Isabelle was in raptures over her ring. Buffy didn't even want to think about how much it probably cost, she just basked in his love and thoughtfulness.

He had not bitten her earlier to avoid spilling on her outfit, she found herself wishing he had done so, even if it meant ruining her dress. Buffy contented herself with knowing he would bite her later in the evening. She loved the intimacy of their blood exchange.

**Later at the club...**

They arrived at the club around midnight. The line outside was huge, but she assumed they would get in right away just as they had at Red the night before. All eyes were on their group as they approached the entrance. Every male, human and vampire and a good number of women had eyes for Buffy. Her interlude with Godric only made her glow more, her energy vibrant.

Eric had a striking blonde woman named Adelle on his arm, she was french and it was clear that they had be intimate on more than one occasion.

Isabelle had her human companion Hugo with her. He was nice enough but Buffy thought there was something a bit off about it.

Godric and she walked at the front of the group, holding hands and making comments about new club and it's exterior. It was rather dramatic, a Black building with splashes of red. Buffy was always amused by how cliche' vamp establishments seemed to be. Spike had always worn black and red pretty exclusively, so the color pallet did not surprise her one bit.

The bouncer let them in right away, when he flirted with Buffy a bit Godric growled a warning and he backed off immediately. Godric barley resisted the urge to snap his neck.

"Baby you know I don't want anyone but you," Buffy soothed, he put his arm around her waist, drawing her as closely as possible.

"I know my dearest girl, I just find I hate that anyone thinks they have the right to even look at you, let alone flirt with you. I will do my best to not kill anyone," Godric said very contrite. "I will rise above these base instincts," he promised.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek as they walked further into the busy club all eyes on them. Spike approached them, his arm around a curvy blonde.

"Thank you for coming Sheriff, I'm honored," Spike said, then he turned to Buffy. "My God Buffy you look amazing," Spike almost whispered.

"Thanks Spike. This place is great! Congrats on the opening," she said with a smile.

"Blondie Bear aren't you going to introduce me," the human on his arm whined in a very annoying voice.

He was hesitant but he said," Godric, Buffy this is Harmony. Godric is the vampire Sheriff of this area," he explained to Harmony.

Harmony got a look in her eyes, suddenly interested in the powerful man. Buffy caught it in said, "Don't even think it Harmony. He belongs to me." Buffy growled at the other woman.

"Buffy is Godric's mate, essentially his wife but it goes deeper than that. Unlike human marriage it cannot be undone. Also, Buffy use to be the vampire slayer and she could break you in half," Spike said winking at Buffy.

Harmony humphed and stomped away.

"Hope you weren't attached," Buffy said with a laugh.

"Thank God she's gone. I was gonna kill her myself if I spent even a moment more with her," Spike said with a chuckle.

He showed the group to a VIP table and sat with them for awhile. He had made peace with Buffy being lost to him forever, so he made the best of it. He told a ton of Buffy slaying stories that had everyone, including the slayer herself laughing.

He left them to see his other guests. He smiled at Buffy before he left. It was a goodbye of sorts. Even if they met again, which they probably would, it would merely be as old friends.

Isabelle pulled Buffy on the dance floor, telling Godric she would make sure no one got too close.

Godric smiled, looking forward to watching his mate dance. She looked so beautiful it took his breath away. He longed for times with quadrilles and waltzes, now that was dancing he would love to do with his Buffy. Though the gyrations of modern dance were generally unappealing to him, he could appreciate it watching his mate do it. He was a bit reminded of the tribal dancing he had seen in his past life and throughout his vampire life. The freedom of movement and the expression of passion was in Buffy's every seductive move.

His childe seemed to be having some problems with his French date, she was yelling at him about Buffy and she stormed off. Eric made no move to follow her.

It had been painfully obvious to everyone, except the slayer, that Eric was infatuated, if not a bit obsessed. He had not been able to take his eyes off of her all night. It seemed his lovely date was fed up with trying to compete for his attention.

"My childe, she is not for you," Godric said calmly. It had to be said.

"I know Godric, but that does not ease the ache of wanting her. But I will control myself. I do not want to meet true death and I would not put you through the pain of having to force me to meet it," he replied, voice and face void of emotion or expression.

Godric considered the situation, feeling at a loss of what to do about it. Part of him hoped once Eric was back in Louisiana that he would refocus his attention on the telepath. If not, he feared something would have to be done. If he had to choose between his childe and his mate, he would choose Buffy. It would be painful, but it would be the only option. Nothing was more important or a higher priority than the girl with her eyes on him, dancing to the sultry beat being piped into the club. Hands above her head, hips swaying, head thrown back laughing when Isabelle said something to her. Hundreds stared at her with lust in their eyes. But his Buffy only had eyes for him.

**2 weeks later...**

Godric and Buffy sat in Eric's giant bathtub, relaxing and talking casually of their evening. Buffy loved the lack of urgency that came with dating a vampire who could be up whenever he wanted.

He was currently rubbing her shoulders. There was a spot of violence involving several rowdy out of towner vamps at Fangtasia earlier in the evening and she was a bit sore from the altercation. She and Pam had way to much fun kicking-ass and regaining control of the situation.

Afterwards when the bar had closed she had thrown back a couple drinks as she and Pam had girl time. Buffy loved being so near her friend. She had never had close female friends. She now found the time to hangout and talk with Pam essential.

Godric had been looking into possible homes and land in the area. He had come back to the bar to fetch her, amused to find her tipsy and laughing hysterically with Pam.

When she had seen him, her eyes lit up and she had stumbled into his arms, whispering some very naughty suggestions in his ear, making him instantly hard. He flew with her in his arms to Eric's and had set about getting them into their usual evening routine.

"Mmmmm you are the best mate ever," she groaned, feeling so relaxed and loved.

"I'm glad to hear I am doing things right," he said smiling.

"Mmmmm perfectly right," she agreed.

"I found several houses that may suit us. Since tomorrow is one of your night's off, I thought perhaps we could go to dinner and then see them," he suggested licking his mark then plunging his fangs in when she begged him to. He gave her is wrist and moaned with pleasure when she bit into it, drawing blood as well.

"That sounds wonderful. I can't believe I'm going to have a home," she said wistfully once they were dry and in bed, cuddled up. She yawned as she said it, obviously more than ready to rest.

"Rest now my love," he said, smiling as she instantly fell asleep. He watched her for over and hour before joining her.

**The following evening...**

Eric was pounding into Fangtasia's newest dancer Yvetta. She was screaming his name as he took her on his desk. The door to his office opened and he recognized the scent of the person behind him instantly.

He pulled out of the woman on his desk and she groaned in complaint, "Don't go anywhere," he told the woman as he turned, unconcerned with his nudity.

"Hello Sookie. See anything you like?" He asked with a smirk.

She averted her eyes and blushed, delighting him. She was looking very lovely in a lavender dress that accentuated her curves. "You look beautiful tonight sweetheart, to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Where's Bill?" The embarrassed woman asked, looking pointedly at his face. Her tone was accusatory.

"I have no idea where our dear Mr. Compton is. Has he gone missing?"

"Where were you at about 7 p.m. tonight?" Sookie demanded.

"I was here with Yvetta," he said shrugging.

"For six hours!" She seemed very skeptical.

"Why yes, is Bill's stamina not up to snuff?" He asked, stretching, knowing she could not resist looking at the play of muscles under skin. He could smell her arousal and it excited him, his erection returning at full force.

Sookie was having a very hard time focusing on their conversation. The evil bastard was just so freaking attractive and he was HUGE in that area. She wondered how it fit in any woman.

Refocusing her mind, blushing furiously at her thoughts she demanded, "Then it must be that bitch Lorena. You have to help me find him Eric. Please?" She asked, overwhelmed by all her emotions, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't do that please, it makes me feel strangely human," he said with disgust. He put on the robe hanging on the back of the door and instinctively pulled the crying girl into his arms.

Sookie was sobbing at this point. Between being worried about Bill and feeling like a big fat whore for thinking lustful thoughts about Eric, she just lost it. She clung to him, because she needed comforting. Things had been so screwed up since she started dating Bill and it seemed for some reason Eric was always the one who ended up saving her in the end.

"I will. Not because I want to. It would be in my best interest if Bill never returned. But, it is my duty as Sheriff to find him and I will my Sookie," he replied and she cuddled closer to him, making him groan. He had forgotten how attractive the little blonde in his arms was.

"Maybe Buffy can help?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm sure she will. Buffy so loves to play the do-gooder. Godric will of course help as well. There is no way he would let his mate walk into potential danger alone," Eric replied, almost sounding a little bitter. Sookie noticed, but made no comment.

Sookie liked Buffy. The other woman was intimidating in a lot of ways. But, despite her super strength she was really down to earth and she and Sookie had hit is off. The woman had come to visit her at Merlotte's a couple times since they were back from Dallas, bringing her mate Godric with her, who Sookie liked instantly. The vampire was so peaceful and kind. It was obvious that the couple were completely devoted.

Sookie admitted to herself on both occasions that she wished Bill was that attentive and that he would look at her with such devotion. She loved Bill, but sometimes she felt like he lacked real passion for life and for her.

The couple in question entered the room, when they had come into the bar, ready to celebrate having found the perfect home (Godric paying for it in full on the spot to the surprise of the real-estate agent and the grateful owners), Pam had come up, taking her friend's arm and telling them all that had transpired while they were gone.

Buffy raised an eyebrow when she found Eric practically naked holding a sobbing Sookie, while Yvetta was laid out on the desk completely naked and apparently waiting for Eric to pick up where he left off.

Godric barely glanced at the woman on the desk. His every move pleased Buffy and despite the situation she had to lean in and kiss him. He raised a brow as if to ask what the kiss was for and she said, "Because I love you."

His smile grew wider and he kissed her back briefly before turning back to his childe and the telepath.

"What's wrong Sookie? What's happened?" Buffy asked her new friend. She was caught off guard when the woman turned, threw herself into Buffy's arms and started to tell her the story of Bill proposing and her going to the bathroom, and when she came out, seeing signs of a struggle and Bill gone.

"Wait, he proposed?" Buffy said, latching onto the good news.

"Yes he did," Sookie said with a small smile. But then she started to cry again in earnest. Telling Buffy how she had been unable to say yes and maybe she could have prevented the kidnapping if she had just said yes right away instead of having to go into the bathroom to think things over.

"Sweetie you could have been killed. Don't worry, Eric, Godric and I will find him. Don't you worry," Buffy promised, looking to Godric who nodded in reply.

"We will find your Mr. Compton for you Ms. Stackhouse. We will all combine our resources and talents to find him as soon as may be," he assured her in his soothing tone.

Sookie looked so grateful and she and Buffy sat down on the couch as she got control over her emotions.

"Don't you think you should ask Yvetta to leave at this point, unless you mean to finish in front of us all?" Godric asked, amused.

"Oh I had forgotten she was there," Eric said, his mind processing all the possible reasons for Compton being taken against his will.

"Yvetta darling, thank you, but we have an emergency on our hands. You may go," he said and the woman stood, not seeming embarrassed by her naked state. She sauntered out of the room, Pam not so subtly following behind. Buffy laughed rolling her eyes. Her friend had a big time hard-on for the woman and was sure Pam would offer to help the woman work off any remaining sexual tension.

"Well first things first, Buffy and I will go to the scene of the abduction, Perhaps you and Ms. Stackhouse can stay here. She should not be alone, and you can call our friends in Dallas, see if they have heard anything," Godric suggested.

Eric nodded his agreement. "You should get Jessica on your way back here. She has a connection to Bill as her maker. She will need watching and perhaps she will be of some use in tracking him," the Viking suggested to his maker.

Godric agreed that it was a very good plan. He had Buffy left immediately, hand and hand to start their search.

"Thank you so much," Sookie said from the couch, looking more hopeful, now that so many of her new friends were looking into the abduction.

Eric nodded and began making phone calls.

Sookie tried to ignore her involuntary excitement that came from knowing Eric was, at least for the moment, her protector.

**Author's note: Next chapter will be posted in the next couple days. Will be a longer one. I am working on it right now. Thanks to those who have left comments and those who have added this story to their subscription list and favorites. Hope everyone is enjoying. I appreciate any comments or suggestions. We are moving into less just domestic lovey dovey and into more action with splashes of lovey dovey :-). I am dealing with another plot bunny at the moment. A Pride and Prejudice crossover with True Blood/Buffy. I am picturing Eric and Buffy as the main characters. I will continue to update Awaken regularly and will also start posting the other story this next week. **


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

**So... I couldn't help myself, instead of doing a long chapter I am going to do another two-part chapter so I can post sooner. I hate waiting for updates on the fics I follow, so I am trying to update as often as I can. I was feeling inspired since it's True Blood Sunday :-). I am going to do Chapter 8 in two parts. I hope you enjoy the first part. I will post the second part sometime soon. I feel like I am on a roll with this story and that I have finally decided what the main conflict in this story is going to be, so the writing should come easily for the time being. I really appreciate the in depth reviews I have received from a couple of readers. Please keep commenting. I find it very inspiring :-). The first chapter of my new story is going up tonight as well. Check it out if you like Buffy/Eric and the basic story of Pride and Prejudice. Though I go pretty AU within the P&P world... the basic themes are still there. I am really into the Buffy/Godric ship at the moment, but I have a hard time seeing Godric as anything but a vampire, so he wouldn't work for my new story sadly. If you haven't figured it out already... I love Godric best from True Blood... followed by Eric and Pam :-). **

**Chapter 8: Secrets and Lies Part 1**

Godric and Buffy arrived at the restaurant where Bill had been taken. Both looked for clues of any kind. It was obvious there was a struggle.

"Who could have taken him, only other vampires correct?" Buffy asked her mate.

"I smell animals. Not shifters, I believe werewolves took him, but for what purpose?" he said, thinking out loud.

"I've never known werewolves capable of being organized enough to stage something like this," Buffy replied as she stepped around the crime scene.

"They usually aren't, though I have seen organized wolves once before. There has to be someone masterminding this," He suggested.

"We should get Jessica, she may be our best bet for getting a lead on where he is," Buffy said after they stood talking about possibilities a little longer.

"Indeed there is very little night left. I am afraid this will delay moving into our new home," Godric said, taking Buffy's hand as they walked to the car he had given her as a gift. It was a cherry red porsche. She had tried to get him to take it back, but he insisted it was also for him, though they both knew he had gotten it for her alone.

She pouted but sighed with resignation, "When this is over we are going go pick out our furniture, hire vamps to do all the moving so it's done quickly and then we are going to lock ourselves away for a week and make love constantly," she said decidedly.

"An excellent idea my love, but I think a month would be a better time frame," he said, as he left the parking lot. It was established that Buffy was a horrible driver and until he had time to give her some lessons and she was prepared to get her license, he would do the driving. For her own safety and the safety of other drivers on the road.

As the slayer, she had had little time to do the things normal girls her age did. Godric meant to make sure she had the opportunity to do everything she had missed out on.

"I like the way you think sweetie," she said with a grin.

**At Bills House...**

"Thank the Lord y'all came, I'm afraid to be alone," Jessica said, her big blue eyes shiny with blood tinted tears.

"Honey we'll take care of you and you can be of help tracking Bill because he's your maker," Buffy insisted.

Jessica looked so relieved, Buffy couldn't help but feel maternal when if came to the very young vampire. It was obvious she was completely unprepared and unaware of her role in her new vampire life.

Buffy started to notice something was off, she smelled something in the air. It smelled like death. It was obvious Godric was picking up on it as well.

"Jessica? What's that smell?" Buffy asked with her nose scrunched up.

"Jessica are you hiding a body here?" Godric asked, his voice serious.

The red-headed vamp started to cry in earnest. The whole story of accidentally killing the trucker came out.

"Didn't Bill teach you anything?" Buffy asked, shocked that she lacked basic vampire knowledge. It was ridiculous to assume that a vampire would never feed on a human. It was noble to try and drink Tru Blood for the most part, but to not prepare her just in case was very wrong of Bill. It was like telling teens to just not have sex, and tell them nothing of birth control. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

"It is obvious he did not. We will need to get rid of the body. I hate to do it, poor soul, but we cannot allow Jessica to be punished for it. Mr. Compton should have taught his childe better. Will this distress you Buffy?" He asked, looking worried at his response.

"I feel horrible that we have to, but you're right. It's not her fault," Buffy said, squeezing her mate's hand so he understood she supported the decision.

Jessica hugged Buffy to the point of pain thanking her and Godric for their help.

Once they buried the body, Godric saying a few words in honor of the life lost, they walked back to the car and climbed in, Buffy in the middle of Jessica and Godric as the car had no backseat.

She leaned her head on Godric's shoulder, knowing he felt terrible about the man's death, even though he could have done nothing to prevent it. Just one more reason to love him. Godric had come to believe in the sanctity of all life. He was very angry that Bill had not better prepared his childe. He meant to have a very serious conversation with the young vampire when they found him. If he had not already met true death.

**An hour later at Fangtasia...**

Eric was frustrated. He had called everyone he could think of that might have any information. No one knew anything of any use. This was a disaster! While he never wanted to see Bill Compton again, he was the only vampire other than Pam, that knew he was involved in the sale of vampire blood. He thanked the powers that be that Bill didn't know it was at the Queen's behest that he did. She was up to her ears in debt and was desperate for the money. He prayed Godric never found out, though he feared he would end up having to confess it to his maker, who would be most displeased.

Sookie was asleep on the couch in his office. Having given into her exhaustion an hour before. Eric had since changed into jeans and a tank top.

He went and stood over her. She really was lovely and he wanted to know what she was badly. She was extremely valuable, but while fairly brave in some ways, he found himself wishing she was more like Buffy. It was in no way fair, there was no one like Buffy. But, he wished it all the same. He knew it was on some level wrong of him to plan on taking advantage of Sookie while she was distressed, but his campaign to steal her from Bill would begin right away. He was not overly concerned with right and wrong in general. Morals were for humans. He could not have Buffy, but he would have Sookie Stackhouse.

He picked her up with the intention of taking her with him back to his place. Godric, Buffy and Jessica were already there. Buffy had called Pam and asked her to let him know.

"Eric? Did you find anything, where are you taking me?" Sookie asked with a yawn, waking up in his arms. She was very adorable all sleepy and warm Eric noticed.

"No, but we will see what Godric and Buffy discovered and we can see if Jessica will be of any use to us. I am taking you to my home. Everyone else is there already," he said, carrying here out of the club.

He took off flying with her in his arms and was at his place in seconds.

**Back at Eric's House...**

"Holy Crap, you can fly!" Sookie said as she fixed her hair after he set her down on her feet, she wobbled a bit from the flight and he steadied her.

"There is a great many things I can do Sookie that you have yet to discover," he said walking to the front door of his very normal looking home.

Sookie wondered why that came out sounding like a threat.

Eric and Sookie found the others gathered in the dining room. A room that had never been used prior to Buffy staying there.

There was chinese take-out on the table, Buffy was stuffing her face and she handed Sookie a plate, insisting she eat something to keep up her strength.

Sookie was surprised to find that the vampires sat with them, Godric with his arm around the back of Sookie's chair, playing with her hair as she teasingly offered him an egg roll. He teased back that she could eat the egg roll and he would take a bit of her blood instead. She informed him that she would love to be his bed-time snack once they were alone. He kissed her smiling face and she dropped her egg roll, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him back properly. She pulled back when she realized they had a rather large audience and she returned to her eating, though Godric continued to stare at her adoringly.

Jessica sat quietly drinking a Tru Blood, while Pam sat on the other side of Buffy amusing herself with reading the papers inside the fortune cookies, "Humans are so silly," she lamented, "You are excluded from that comment Buffy," Pam said.

"Awww thanks Pam. That warms my heart," Buffy teased, kissing her friend on the cheek before continuing to eat. Pam couldn't hide her smile. It amazed Sookie that Pam seemed to care about Buffy. While she was sure Pam was attracted to Buffy on some level, they were truly friends. Their bond had nothing to do with sex. Which Sookie had always believed was a requirement for vampires and humans to have any kind of relationship. It was an amazing sight.

Sookie took food as se processed that they were a family. All of them. Godric, Buffy, Pam... even Eric was a part of it. Sookie felt a stab of jealousy. Buffy had so much. She had a mate who adored her above all else, she had a best friend in Pam, which was just weird since Pam was such an emotionless Bitch usually. Eric obviously adored Buffy too. Though he tried to hide it. He also liked and respected her. which he did not hide.

Ever since her Gran was killed and she had started seeing Bill, the people she thought were friends started pulling away from her. Jason was too self-centered to be there for her most of the time and he was the only family she had left. As they spoke, he was off at some Christian camp or something.

Bill loved her, but he didn't love her the way Godric loved Buffy. He didn't like to simply watch her do human things, he didn't share who he was with her, he didn't hang on her every word. He bossed her around, they had sex or he was trying to save her. That was the pattern of their life together. He kept everything hidden from her, and it made her feel vulnerable and powerless.

Feeling frustrated and jealous of the familial scene in front of her she asked, "Can we talk about what you found?"

They turned to her. Buffy looking guilty that they were eating and acting like everything was normal, while Sookie was so upset and worried.

"Of course Sookie, I believe based on what I smelled at the scene of Mr. Compton's abduction that werewolves are involved. But, as anyone who knows werewolves knows, they are not particularly smart or organized as a group. We can only assume they were hired and organized by someone else," Godric replied.

Eric looked at his maker, "Do you think?"

Godric replied, knowing he referred to a vampire they had hunted in the past, who had organized wolves to do his bidding, "Yes I do."

Eric growled, he had waited a thousand years to find the bastard that had his family murdered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sookie demanded, Pam and Buffy looked very curious as well.

"My family was murdered by, what Godric and I discovered hundreds of years later, was a vampire who organized and gave his blood to werewolves in order to do his bidding. We never discovered his ultimate goal. The last sign of his was during WWII." Eric finished. He was holding back some powerful emotions.

"My God," Buffy whispered in shock.

"Why did you never tell me?" Pam asked sounding a bit hurt.

"It was my burden to bear, not yours Pamela," he replied, dismissing her.

She got up and stormed from the room. "I'm going to go after her," Buffy told Godric, kissing him and running after her friend.

"Shut-up! I didn't even know werewolves existed. What could this guy possibly want with Bill?" Sookie asked, obviously confused by the information.

"I don't know, but I can only assume he must be someone Bill knows. He must want him for information or something along those lines," Eric conjectured.

"I agree with Eric. Perhaps the Queen can shed some light on Mr. Compton. I know for a fact he has had much contact with her," Godric added.

"Wait... there's a queen of vampires?" Sookie asked in surprise.

"Oh sweetheart, Bill really doesn't tell you anything does he?" Eric replied looking disgusted. Which is exactly the emotion Sookie was feeling that very moment.

"That's for damn sure," Jessica replied bitterly.

**Pam's Room...**

"Pam, are you ok sweetie?" Buffy asked after finding her friend in her room at Eric's. Pam had her own house, but she often stayed at Eric's and had decorated her room there and the rest of the house as well. He tried to keep with Eric's particular tastes in the rest house, but here in this room, it was all Pam. It was lovely, it reflected Pam's fashion sense and eclectic style.

She sat down next to her on the bed and put her arm around her.

"I feel very little emotion. I think it a waste of time. There are only two beings that I give a fuck about, Eric and you. It hurts me that he didn't share that with me, that he never shares things like that with me. He knows everything there is in my past and present. It pisses me off that he has the power to hurt me like that. I am upset he did not trust me and lean on me," Pam said. Her voice controlled and without emotion, but Buffy knew she was hurting.

"He loves you Pam. I know he does. At least as much as he can love anyone or anything. He does not strike me as the sharing type. He sees emotion as a weakness. As do you my friend," She said hugging her. "I wouldn't take it personally Pam. Now that you know, now that we all know, we can help him."

"It's true," Pam sighed, smiling at her friend. "It never ceases to amaze me that I have a friend, especially a friend that is human, even with your special skills," Pam said with a laugh.

"Well I'm sticking around so you better get use to it buddy," Buffy said with a smile for her friend, before standing. "Are you coming with?" she asked.

Pam sighed, but agreed to rejoin the others. She had her emotions completely under control again, but she swore she would not let Eric get away with this. They were going to have a long talk once she helped her maker get his revenge.

Buffy and she locked arms and walked to the main part of the house, Pam was informing Buffy that she planned on being Buffy and Godric's decorator for their new home when they heard Sookie scream.

**Dun Dun Duuuuun... next part up soon!**


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

**A special thanks to ****Catlimere for such wonderful and detailed reviews! They are so very thoughtful and inspiring. Thanks to everyone who reviews and who has put this fic on their watch list and/or their favorites list. Knowing people are reading is what keeps me inspired to write and update often.**

**And on with the show…**

**Chapter 8: Secrets and Lies Part 2**

Pam was the first to reach the front room where she found Eric and Godric standing between Sookie and Jessica… and three very large werewolves. The front window was broken, glass was shattered everywhere. It appeared to be a standoff.

Buffy reached the room, grabbed a sword from Eric's collection on the wall and broke the standoff by making the first move.

Reaching the closest and seemingly distracted werewolf she did not hesitate in taking his head completely off with one swipe. A combination of her slayer strength and the well-sharpened sword made her deadly.

The other wolves leapt at Eric and Godric, who grabbed them by their necks, holding them away from their bodies to protect themselves from teeth and claws. Godric was the first to pin his wolf and he yelled, "Now my love" and Buffy aimed true, taking the wolf's head.

By the time she was done, Eric had his pinned and she repeated the process, splattering blood everywhere.

A fourth wolf came through the window, jaws snapping at Sookie, Pam grabbed the wolf before it could reach the telepath. It managed to swipe and tear her silk blouse. She screamed, enraged that he had ruined her new outfit. She bit into the werewolf instead of holding him for Buffy to kill, draining him violently, until Eric commanded her to stop.

"We need to question him, he is the last for now," Eric said.

Pam was obviously unhappy, but she stopped as her maker commanded her to. "I promise you can punish him for ruining your lovely outfit when I'm done," Eric murmured, cupping her face. She smiled, and for the moment at least, all was forgiven.

All the wolves had shifted back to their human forms, including the half drained one who groaned in pain. The others were obviously dead, the loss of their heads something they could not survive.

Eric lifted the naked man pinning him to the wall.

Buffy dropped the sword and stepped into Godric's arms. "You are magnificent my warrior," he complimented, kissing her passionately.

Pam rolled her eyes and asked the other girls if they were ok.

"Buffy is so cool!" Jessica said impressed.

Sookie could only agree. Buffy had been wonderful.

"Yes, the girl is hot," Pam agreed with a smile as she went to stand next to her maker, eager for the interrogation to begin.

Godric let Buffy up for air, and they went over to hear the questioning as well.

"Who sent you?" Eric growled.

"I tell you and I'm dead," he gasped as Eric put more pressure on his neck.

"You are dead either way. The more you tell us, the less painful it will be," Eric replied, his teeth grinding together, the urge to just kill the creature strong.

After a few more threats he gave in and admitted, "The King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington. He wants the girl, Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie gasped, Buffy put an arm around her to support her.

"Why does he want her?" Eric demanded.

"I don't know. I swear!" He insisted.

Once Eric decided he had found out everything the supe knew he handed him to Pam. "He's yours now Pam, don't say I never gave you anything."

Pam smiled dragging him from the room, "Pamela, he was promised a painless death, make it quick," Godric insisted.

Her shoulders drooped, but she replied, "Yes Godric."

Once all the dead weres were removed and buried and the front room cleaned, Eric and Buffy put wood panels up to cover the broken windows until new glass could be ordered the following day.

"Bastards," Eric swore, hating that his home had been invaded.

"You will have your revenge Eric. I may not believe in needless killing, but I believe everyone should get what they deserve. Russell obviously needs to die and I'll help you," she said when they finished and stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Thank you Buffy," he replied, looking at her intensely.

"And let Pam help too. It will mean a lot to her, though if you tell her I told you that I'll deny it," Buffy said with a smile.

Eric hesitated, he didn't want to put his childe in danger, but he knew she would hate him for leaving her behind.

He nodded his agreement and Buffy smiled, knowing Pam would be pleased.

She turned to go back into the house, Sookie and Jessica were probably already asleep, Godric was making arrangements for their travel to Mississippi the following evening. She wanted to find her mate and get him into bed. She had some post -slayage energy to work off.

Eric stopped her, touched her arm, "Buffy, you were amazing tonight. You are quite a woman," he said stepping into her personal space.

Buffy suddenly realized that Eric seemed to have romantic feelings for her. She had never noticed before. She wondered if it was a new development.

"I appreciate the compliment Eric. But I'm Godric's," she reminded him.

"Don't you think I know that? I want you Buffy and I can never have you. It's making me crazy," Eric said, trying to touch her face, but she moved before he could.

"You just want me cause I belong to someone else Eric, I'm nothing special," Buffy insisted. She saw Pam come out onto the deck and Buffy relaxed a bit, now that she wasn't alone with Eric anymore.

"That is not true Buffy. Everything about you is special. I have never known anyone like you," he said, using his vampire speed to grab her shoulders. He was slowly losing control.

Buffy fought his grip, but he just held onto her harder, bruising her skin, if she had been just human he would have broken bones. He leaned in as if to kiss her and she cried, "Eric don't do it, Godric will kill you."

"Let her go Eric, don't do this, " Pam cried, knowing Godric would sense Buffy's panic.

Just as the words left her mouth, a rush of wind passed by her and Eric went flying.

Godric looked at Buffy who was in tears, not from pain, but from fear for Eric and Godric. She did not want to come between them.

"Did he hurt you my love?" Godric asked, looking her over. When he saw the bruises Eric had left on her perfect skin, a noise of primal rage left his mouth and Buffy truly feared he would kill Eric.

"Godric don't, please," she begged, but he was already on top of Eric, so small compared to the Viking, but ten times more powerful.

"No stop," Buffy screamed as she tried to run towards them.

Pam grabbed her, holding her friend back, " You cannot interfere," she insisted, though her wavering voice betrayed her fear.

"I can't let him kill Eric. I'm not worth it. It will destroy him," she cried, referring to Godric, she knew a part of her mate would die with Eric.

"You are worth it Buffy. It is Godric's right and duty to punish him, you are his bonded mate, the love of his existence and Eric violated that bond and hurt you. Even I feel he deserves punishment, I can only hope it's not true death," Pam said, blood tinged tears running down her face. Pam could not imagine an existence without her snarky wicked maker. The pain she felt at the potential loss was almost crippling.

Buffy began to cry, her heart breaking, feeling like it was her fault, that she had driven a wedge between maker and childe.

Godric felt her despair through their bond, and it distracted him a bit from his all-consuming rage.

"Do not move," he commanded through gritted teeth. Eric stayed on the ground completely still, obeying his maker.

He went to Buffy, Pam let her friend go and Buffy threw herself into his arms, holding onto his shirt and crying so hard she was gasping for breath.

"Oh my baby, my sweet angel, don't cry," he soothed, thinking more clearly as he focused on calming Buffy.

"I'm so sorry. Please Godric, don't kill him, it will destroy you and I couldn't stand to see you suffer. It would hurt Pam so much and I couldn't stand that either," Buffy said barely coherent against his soft grey sweater.

"This is not your fault my love. Eric has already been warned and I cannot let this go unpunished," he said firmly, though his hands and voice were loving and gentle.

"Just don't punish him with true death. Promise me," she demanded.

"You are so good, so perfect and beautiful, inside and out my love. I will promise you this. Now let me dole out his punishment. Pam will take you to our room. I will join you there before sunrise. It would be too much for you and Pam to watch this. Now do as I say," he said firmly, but with love as he kissed her forehead.

"Yes Godric. I love you," she whispered as Pam put an arm around her, pulling her into the house.

"And I you my love, more than anything," Godric replied.

He waited until Buffy and Pam had time to get downstairs before he turned to his childe who had not moved a muscle.

"I will keep my promise to her, but if you lay even a single finger on her again, except to save her life, you will meet true death," Godric said.

"I understand and I accept my punishment and thank you for your mercy," Eric said, humble and contrite.

"Buffy's request is the only reason you are not a pile of blood and skin right now," Godric replied, trying to decide how to punish his childe.

**Buffy and Godric's room…**

Buffy could not relax; Pam had left her, as it grew closer to sunrise. They had not talked much, though Pam reiterated Godric's words from earlier, that none of it was Buffy's fault.

"You did nothing to lead him on or make him hope you loved anyone but Godric. You are an easy woman to love Buffy Summers. Thank you for making Godric promise to not take my maker from me. It would have been too much to bear. I will always be grateful to you my friend," Pam said, before standing to leave and find her rest for the day.

Buffy wore one of Godric's shirts to bed. She chose one he had worn the day before, one that had not been washed yet. She needed the comfort of his scent since she did not have the comfort of his physical presence.

She felt his anger and pain through the bond and it brought tears to her eyes. It felt like an eternity, but it was merely an hour later when she felt him came to her with five minutes to spare, the sun ready to rise above the horizon.

Buffy did not ask what Eric's punishment had been, she did not want to know and she knew Godric would not want to talk about it yet. Godric was covered in blood and he looked so tired, she knew she needed to take care of him as he would her.

Buffy rushed to draw him a bath. She starred at the rising water, her mind lost in thoughts, searching for reasons why things had gone so horribly wrong. Eventually Godric came up behind her as the tub finished filling, turned her and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. When they were both naked he climbed into the tub and he pulled her to sit with her back to him in the tub, and she relaxed against him, the warm water feeling good on her aching arms.

"I want to exchange blood my love, I need to," Godric whispered, kissing his mark.

She moaned, instantly ready for him. "Yes Godric, anything for you, I belong to you, love only you," she whimpered.

He shifted her, sliding his aching hardness into her, and they moved together, unhurried.

When they bit into each other they reached an instant climax, their blood reaffirming their unbreakable bond.

"My dearest love, I am so sorry for the pain you have suffered, I will do my best to always protect you from it. I failed you today, it will not happen again," he said against her ear.

"Oh Godric, no, you could never fail me," she argued.

"I did my sweet girl, do not defend me, I do not deserve it. Just know and believe it will not happen again," he insisted.

She knew what he needed to hear, "I accept your words and believe them with all my heart." He was satisfied with her response and seemed to relax a bit.

That night as they slept, he held her more tightly than normal. She took comfort in it and prayed that all would be well tomorrow. She did not want to lose the family she had come to love; she would do almost anything to save it.

**The next morning…**

They awoke at the same time, mid-afternoon of the following day.

Buffy could tell Godric was still very upset about the events of the prior evening.

"Will Eric be ok?" Buffy asked in a small voice, unable to live in suspense any longer. She needed to know what to expect when she inevitably saw him later in the day.

"I did not harm a hair on his head," Godric said, voice quiet and a little bitter.

"But all the blood Godric..." she insisted, referring to his blood covered chest from the night before.

"Those were tears my love, his and mine," Godric replied, he replayed the interaction in his mind as he told Buffy what happened.

_He held Eric pinned, trying to decide what he should punish him with...he knew Eric needed to pay for his crime, but Godric found it difficult after Buffy's obvious anguish and generous forgiveness of the Viking beneath him._

_"Godric, please do not hesitate. I deserve it," Eric whispered._

_"What would my bleeding you and breaking your bones prove? That I am stronger than you? That with a flick of my wrist you would meet true death. We are both well aware of these facts," Godric replied, sounding lost. "Tell me why Eric? Why could you not control yourself? You have always prided yourself on your control"_

_"I don't know Godric," he said, Godric knew he was being honest._

_"I will control this Godric, I swear to you," Eric continued, his face so contrite, so filled with agony, tears falling from his eyes, he was overwhelmed with grief for having so harmed his relationship with his maker. Godric was the most important thing in the world to him and the loss of his trust and good opinion...as well as the guilt of having hurt Buffy physically and emotionally, weighed heavily on the Vampire who prided himself on never feeling anything._

_"You will not be allowed to be alone with her again. I am tempted to take her away from here, but that would only hurt her more. She loves Pam and you like family. This family is important to Buffy and you need to control yourself childe. This is your last chance," Godric warned, even as tears fell from his eyes for his childe's pain and the pain his mate was feeling and sending through the bond. _

_"I swear it Godric," Eric said. Godric stood, wanting to hold him, but he left him lying in the grass to face his demons alone. There was now a barrier between them, wounds that would probably never heal completely. _

"You are so good and wise Godric. Everyday you do something that makes me love you even more," Buffy said, tears in her eyes at his generosity and ability to control his instincts, to see the bigger picture, to taker her feelings into consideration and put them above all things.

"But it is a weakness is it not? That I did not punish him the way he deserved..." Godric asked.

"Loving unconditionally always comes with a price, and while it requires different types of sacrifices, it is always what matters most," She replied and he held her, and knew she spoke the truth.

**Eric's dining room, later that day…**

Godric and Buffy entered the dining room just after sunset. Everyone was there except for Eric.

Jessica and Sookie had been brought up to date on what had transpired the evening before. Sookie had seen Eric coming in, covered in bloody tears just before sunrise and she had asked Pam about it.

"We need to make a plan for getting to Bill and also protecting Sookie," Godric said, knowing his childe would join them eventually.

"I think we should all stick together. He can come for her here, just as easily as he could in Mississippi. Perhaps we can leave Sookie and Jessica with someone during the day, but have them with us in the area?" Buffy asked, looking to Godric and Pam for ideas.

"I have a business associate who owes me a favor, his son is a werewolf, a part of a regular pack, not Russell's V addicted one. His name is Alcide, he can protect the girls," Eric said, coming into the room, voice and face void of emotion, his usual mask firmly in place. He situated himself as far away from Buffy and Godric as he could and still be in the same room.

The distance hurt Buffy, Godric and Pam. Their newly forming family had been shattered in so many ways the night before, in the span of a few minutes, everything had changed.

"If we could go in the daytime it would be best. There would be the werewolf guards to deal with, but it would be so simple to get Bill into a travel coffin, if we had a truck, we could transport him during the day that way," Buffy suggested.

"It's a good plan my friend, but you would need back-up and none of us here could provide it during the day," Pam pointed out.

"You, Godric and Eric could stay somewhere light-tight with Sookie and Jessica, and we could get Alcide to come as my back-up," Buffy suggested.

Pam and Eric liked the plan. Godric did not like the plan in the least. "No, I will not send you in alone, not when I am completely unable to protect you my love," Godric said firmly.

"Godric I am strong enough to do this and I will have a werewolf for back up. I will be much safer taking on a handful of dumb as rocks werewolves and an unaware and sleeping ancient vampire than wolves, vampire guards and an awake very strong and determined ancient vampire," Buffy argued.

" I know you are strong enough, but I cannot allow this, do not ask me to let you walk into danger without me," Godric said. It was the first time he had refused her anything.

"Godric, Buffy's plan is best, it makes the most sense and could be done with such little, yet effective effort," Eric argued, knowing the former slayer's plan was the best option they had.

"I care little for your opinion on the matter Eric. I refuse to allow this plan to take place," Godric said, his body language discouraging argument.

Buffy was a bit irritated and she almost said just that, but Godric had proven to her time and time again that he valued her strength and trusted her abilities. He did not view her as weak; he just could not stand the thought of not being around in case she needed him. She would not be able to send him on this sort of mission alone either. She took a deep breath and tried to think of any sort of compromise she could.

"If there is a big enough truck, we could have two travel coffins. You could be in one and we could put it in the house along with an empty one for Bill, then you could be in the house when we look for Bill. I imagine there will be an even amount of guards inside and out" Buffy said, with a smile, proud that she had found a solution.

Godric relaxed, he realized he was being unreasonable, but his mate had found a solution to accommodate him anyway. "That I will agree to my lovely clever darling," Godric, said, kissing her cheek. He knew that he would be near enough, that even if she needed him and she was outside in the sunshine, he would have enough time to save her if it came down to seconds. It would take several minutes for him to burst into flames. If he met true death she would no longer be immortal, but she would still be alive and that was all that mattered to him.

Buffy smiled, so glad she had found a solution that suited her mate without conflict. Though, if she knew he was contemplating having to save her outside and risking his life to do so, she would not have been as happy as she was with the compromise.

**In Eric's Room…**

After everyone had gone their separate ways to pack for their trip, Sookie had made the decision, against her better judgment, to seek out Eric.

She found him in his room, packing a large suitcase. She knocked on his half open door.

"You may come in Sookie, though it doesn't seem like the smartest decision, unless you've decided to be my lover," Eric said, a brow raised, but no real expression on his face.

"Don't talk nasty to me Eric. I only came because I'm worried about you," Sookie said, staying in the doorway.

"Don't be," he replied dismissively.

"Eric you must be hurtin' though you are hidin' it well. If you want someone to talk to, I could listen," Sookie offered sweetly.

"I do not need nor desire you as a confidant. Even if I did need someone to talk to, it certainly would not be a human female," Eric said coldly, his words cut like a knife.

"You are such a giant a-hole Eric. I was hust tryin' to be nice. Don't pretend you don't respect human women, you respect Buffy and she's a human woman," Sookie said, not realizing how jealous she was of his focus on Buffy until that very moment.

She was pinned to the wall in an instant, he was not hurting her, but her heart pounded in her chest all the same. He brought his face to hers, eyes glaring at her, "You are no Buffy. She is in a class all her own. Do not speak of her to me. Do not speak to me of things you do not understand," Eric commanded, letting her go before he gave in to the temptation to feed from her or fuck her. He didn't know which he wanted more. Regardless, he would not do either.

"Oh I understand Eric, more than you know. I can't believe I actually thought we could be friends," Sookie said, storming from the room.

"We could never be friends Sookie," Eric whispered after she had left the room. He suddenly felt even emptier than before. He had chased away perhaps the only other human woman he could have ever cared about. He did not have it in him to care at that moment. His despair at what had happened between Godric and himself, what he had done to Buffy, was just too great. Sookie was merely a pawn in his game of revenge, a means to a long awaited end. At least that's what he told himself as he smelled the lingering scent of her perfume in the air.

**Flight to Mississippi later that evening**…

Godric owning a private jet went a long way in simplifying traveling with so many people on such short notice. They acquired several travel coffins, two for the rescue and the others as back ups. They did not know how quickly they would need to leave the state once they had accomplished their mission.

The topic of when and how Russell should meet true death was discussed. They could not force him in front of the Magister until they had some sort of evidence they he meant to do harm, great enough to require his ultimate destruction.

Every vampire involved could face charges of treasons and sentences of true death if they were to kill him without the permission of the Magister and ultimately The Authority.

"We should see what Bill knows first, if anything, then we will know how much digging we will need to do," Eric said when the topic came up.

"I agree. Mr. Compton may very well know much more than he has ever let on," Godric suggested, though he gave Sookie a look of sympathy.

"It is very obvious to me that Bill has been keepin' a lot from me. I want answers as much as you guys do. Don't mince words to protect my feelings," Sookie insisted. Last night she had decided she would not allow Bill to hide things from her anymore. It was honesty all the time or they were done.

"We will sort this all out Sookie I promise," Buffy said, putting a hand on the woman's arm in a show of support.

Their flight was very quick, it was easier to get everyone and their luggage to Mississippi by plane then by driving everyone across state lines, travel coffins and baggage in tow.

When they touched down in Mississippi, Sookie could not help but feel butterflies in her stomach. She prayed that Bill was alive and even more than that; she prayed that Bill had not been hiding more than just vampire politics from her. Their fragile relationship could not survive lies bigger and more important than that.

Sookie had never felt more alone.

**Authors note:**

**Chapter 9 will be up this week. I promise we see Bill and get some answers in the next chapter. Hope everyone is still enjoying. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Rescue

**Hotel Winston in Mississippi…**

They all settled into their hotel rooms, Alcide was due to meet with them in an hour to discuss Bill's rescue the following day.

Everyone was paired off in the attached suites. They were staying in a vampire friendly hotel, with light-proof glass. Jessica was more than excited that could sleep in a real bed again.

Godric and Buffy had the first suite, with Sookie and Jessica next to them and Pam and Eric on the other side.

Godric smiled, lounging on the giant bed as Buffy explored the suite, "It's so fancy," she said with a big smile on her face, which delighted Godric more than he could say.

"I'll have to take you to the hotel Camilla in Dallas, its twice as fancy," he replied with smile.

"Order anything you like darling, I'm sure you must be hungry, you haven't eaten in hours," Godric said. She playfully jumped on the bed next to him and grabbed the room service menu, snuggling up into his arms and reading all the options out loud.

He kissed her hair, breathed in her scent and enjoyed the precious, simple moment in time. He knew that in another 1,000 years, moments like these with his Buffy would still mean the world to him

**Eric and Pam's room…**

Pam was getting pretty fed up with the silent treatment Eric was giving everyone.

"Eric," She said to her maker, who stood starring out the window, trying to get his attention.

"Yes Pamela?" He asked, not looking at her.

"When are you going to stop pouting and move on? So you can't have Buffy… she's wonderful and we all love her, I get why you want her, but she is obviously not meant to be yours. You need to snap out of this or it is going to ruin everything!" She drawled. "And, while we are on the topic of me being pissed at you, I want to know more about this thing with Russell," she finished.

"I do not wish to discuss this," Eric replied.

"Of course not, shut me out even more than you already have. I have been with you for more than a century and you have hidden everything about yourself from me," She said, her voice breaking with emotion.

"I do not want to burden you with my troubles," Eric said, turning to look at her finally.

"You are my maker, I want nothing more than to share your burdens," she said as he sat down in an oversized chair.

Eric looked at his childe; saw such need in her lovely eyes. She needed him to trust her, to confide in her, to want her to be fully aware of who he was and that included knowing about his past. He sighed, knowing he needed to let her in. Eric knew the agony of rejection from a maker. It was worse than any physical pain he had ever experienced. He would not allow her to suffer in such a way.

He held a hand out to her and she went to him, kneeling in front of him, laying her head on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed. He had not done it in such a long time. When he had first turned her, he use to do that very thing every night as they waited for sleep to take them over at sunrise. The approval and physical contact with her maker soothed the ball of anxiety that had been sitting in her chest since the events of the previous day.

"My parents and baby sister were killed, in our home, I was fucking our servant girl as usual and Russell came with his wolves and watched as the wolves ripped them a part. I can still see my mother's face as she died. They haunt me. I will never find peace until they are avenged," Eric said, eyes unfocused, he was seeing another time and place.

"You will. We will help you," Pam swore looking up at him. He touched her beautiful face and smiled at her.

**Later that same evening…**

Everyone gathered in the middle room; Godric and Buffy in an oversized chair, Sookie, Jessica and Pam on the couch, Eric leaning up against the wall, arms crossed.

Someone knocked on the door a few moments later and Eric went over to the door smelling and sensing there was a two-natured on the other side.

When he returned a tall, very muscular and extremely attractive dark haired man entered behind him. He was obviously uncomfortable being the focus of so many pairs of eyes.

"Whoa, hello hottie," Jessica said quietly, Sookie nodded her head in agreement, even Pam licked her lips a little and she hadn't been with men in over 50 years.

Eric introduced Alcide to everyone in the room, beginning with Godric and Buffy and making his way around the room.

"So what's the plan?" Alcide asked after the introductions were over, taking the remaining chair in the room.

Everyone turned to Buffy, who had become mastermind of the operation and Alicde turned to look at her as well, seeing that at least for this mission, she was going to be the leader.

She explained to him what the plan was, including Godric coming along in one of the two coffins. She confirmed with him that he had a truck big enough to handle everything they wanted to bring.

Next they discussed weapons. Alcide seemed to prefer to use his own strength as a werewolf or to shift if he needed to. Buffy would bring along one of Eric's swords and a few smaller knifes as well to have on her as back-up.

"Well I hope you're as strong as Eric tells me, or we are seriously going to get our asses kicked," Alcide said, sounding doubtful that the tiny woman in front of him could do anything resembling damage.

Buffy rolled her eyes and a couple people snickered, she was seriously getting sick of being underestimated because she was so tiny.

"I could kick your ass and prove it to you." Buffy said sweetly, but there was a hardness to her eyes that let him know she would if that's what it would take to convince him.

He gave her a friendly smile, raised his hands in mock surrender and said, "That won't be necessary. I am willing to take your word for it."

Buffy relaxed a bit, leaning back against Godric in the chair. She gave Alcide a friendly smile back letting him know they were cool.

It was decided they would plan their arrival at Russell's mansion for noon the following day. After they finished discussing business, Alcide hung around a little longer to eat with everyone at Sookie's invitation. The two seemed to hit it off instantly and Eric was surprised to find himself strangely jealous. He watched the two with hard eyes as they talked about Alcide needing to find new furniture for his apartment since his fiancee' had recently left him and had taken most everything with her. Sookie seemed sympathetic and Eric knew she was attracted. All the women were obviously attracted to him, even Pam. Buffy was the exception, she did not show Alcide any interest beyond being her back-up on the rescue mission.

As usual all her attention was on Godric. He was speaking against her ear, saying something meant only for her to hear. She smiled at his words and turned to kiss him, cupping his face and looking at him like he was the center of the universe. Eric knew that look well, he was sure it was the same look he had on his face when he too looked at Godric. He felt pained by the distance that existed between him and his maker and he vowed he would make things right.

His attention back on his telepath, he noted Alcide's very obvious interest in Sookie. Hers was obviously less so because of her attachment to Bill, but he could sense her attraction to the wolf all the same.

Eric decided he would have a talk with the werewolf about staying away from Sookie. He did not bother to analyze why he felt such a strong need do so.

**Noon the following day…**

They arrived at Russell's property as planned the very next afternoon. Buffy was armed to the teeth and more than ready to get this mission over with. She knew they still had a long way to go even after rescuing Bill. She and Godric would not have the promised alone time until Russell was dealt with in a permanent way.

Her sweetie was in the back in one of the travel coffins as planned. They would load both into the house as soon as they made it past the first set of werewolf guards. Alcide had been very helpful, after hearing from Eric, he had taken it upon himself to quietly inquire about the usual number of day guards at Russell's home. He had learned from a reliable source that six was his usual number… three outside, three inside.

They crashed through the front gates, uncaring that it would draw attention to them. Three wolves were on them in minutes and Buffy jumped from the van, sword drawn. Her first attack was very unexpected and she easily beheaded the first wolf. Alcide seemed to be holding his own with the second wolf, as she wrestled with the third, avoiding his sharp claws and dripping fangs. She saw three men leave the front door of the mansion, leaving the door open wide behind them as they ran to help their pack. They tore off their shirts, shifting quickly.

Buffy rolled the wolf she currently fought beneath her and brought her hands up above her head, then with all her strength she brought the sword into the wolf's chest piercing his heart. Knowing she needed to take his head too to be sure, she did so quickly, seeing that Alcide had snapped the neck of the second wolf and was engaged in battle with one of the newly arrived pack.

The other two were on her in an instant and she kicked on square in the chest causing him to whimper as he landed a good distance away from her and the final wolf. The wolf closest attacked and jumped on her, for a moment she panicked as her arms were pinned, and the other wolf was fast approaching. Just as she began to get her arms free, the second wolf was grabbed, Godric having left the safety of the van after sensing her panic. He bite down into the wolves and then snapped it's neck as it went limp in his arms.

Buffy watched in horror as the love of her life began to smoke in the sunlight; he stumbled, obviously weakened by the bright sun that beat down on them.

A primal scream left her mouth and with a burst of adrenaline fueled strength flung the wolf from her. In seconds his head was gone and she ran to Godric, grabbed him and ran carrying him over her shoulder, running with every ounce of slayer speed she had. She could smell burning and she cried out in panic, with a final burst of speed she leapt into the house and into the safety of the shadows there. She set him down on the floor, turning to close the doors and then turning back to reassure herself that he was alive. With a whimper she saw that some of his skin was burnt, but he was alive.

She breathed in to calm herself but a sob escaped her mouth, "Buffy my love I'm fine, I will heal," he assured her. He was overwhelmed by her emotions through the bond, fear and anger swirled together into one giant ball of emotion.

She straddled his lap and tipped her head to the side, "Drink from me Godric," she commanded, it was not a request.

"Sweetheart I'm fine, I will heal," he assured her, not wanting to take any of her blood and potentially weaken her before they were safely gone from the property.

"So help me Godric, if you do not drink from me right now I will never forgive you," She said through gritted teeth.

He leaned forward and let his fangs slip into her skin, taking a few draws of her blood, feeling his burnt flesh healing as he did. When he knew he was completely healed, as she would wish, he stopped.

When he pulled away from her neck, she leaned down and took his mouth with her own. Her kisses were hard and brutal, he could feel her tears on his face and she was sobbing with repressed emotion.

He allowed her to continue her assault un-protested and kissed her back, meeting her halfway, knowing she needed to do this, needed to connect with him in this way, to feel that he was truly there with her and to reassure herself that he had not met final death.

She pulled back still sobbing and he tried to pull her into his arms to comfort her, for the first time since they had first met she did not let him. She grabbed his hair and forced him to look at her, still straddling him, "Do not ever risk yourself like that again, I was fine, I would have beat them. How could you Godric? You could have died. Do you think I could have lived without you?" She demanded, practically screaming the words, bordering on hysterical.

He knew he needed to calm her; they were too vulnerable at the moment for her to continue like this. "I'm sorry Buffy, I felt your panic and I had to help you. If I met true death while saving your own life, it would have been the most important thing I could have ever done. You are everything to me and I will always save you no matter what the cost," he insisted.

"No. If you die Godric, I would not go on living. I would die with you," she said, still sobbing.

"My love, if I die you will go back to being mortal, but you will live I promise," he said, misunderstanding her.

"No Godric. If you meet final death I will follow you. I will not live a moment on this earth without you. I swear to you I will not live without you," She said and he knew she meant it.

Before he could respond she was kissing him again. This time it was a kiss of passion, of overwhelming need and he could not help but respond. He was hard in an instant and he groaned against her mouth as she thrust against his harness. She was wearing pants so it was impossible for her to get as close to his hardness as they both would have liked.

The door opening behind them snapped them out of it and they both turned to look at Alcide who was bleeding a little but seemed unharmed.

"If you two are done doing it in the hallway, you wanna give me a hand with these coffins so we can get Bill and get the hell out of here?" Alcide growled, exhausted and fed up with the whole situation.

Buffy kissed Godric one last time and said, "I love you, but I am still really mad at you."

Godric smiled at her, "I love you more than anything and I will do everything I can to make you forgive me when we are alone later," he said against her ear.

She did not want to leave his side, to stop touching him, even for a second, but she forced herself to go help Alcide move the coffins in. Once that was accomplished she took Godric's hand, needing the contact after his close call and they all rushed up the staircase.

Alcide sniffed the air by each room they passed; they were all empty except for a room with double doors at the end of the hallway and one room closer to the staircase. The door had a large lock on it so they could only assume Bill was being kept there.

Buffy broke the lock easily and they opened the door slowly, on the defense against potential attack.

They found Bill alone in the room, asleep in the middle of a massive bed.

"Bill," Buffy said, quietly, but loud enough for the vampire to hear. He sat straight up and was standing next to the bed in an instant.

"What are you doing here, you should not have come," he insisted, "And how is a vampire with you during the day?" Bill asked very confused. He could tell the vampire was ancient, but that still did not explain how he could be there in the middle of the day with Buffy and the two-natured she stood next to.

"Godric came in one of the two travel coffins we brought. The other is for you, now come on, we are here to rescue you," Buffy insisted, confused when he hesitated.

"Unless you are here by choice Mr. Compton?" Godric asked, his voice sounding a bit dangerous as he contemplated the possibility that they had risked so much to save a willing captive.

"No, I was brought here by force. I pledged my loyalty to Russell in order to prevent him from going after Sookie. I cannot leave, he will come for her if I do," Bill insisted.

"When did he make you this promise?" Buffy asked him, growing impatient.

"The first night I arrived," he replied quickly.

"As of last night he is still after her. He has lied to you Bill. We need you to come with us and help us. He will keep coming after Sookie unless we do something about it and about him," Buffy said.

Bill was shocked at the news, but agreed instantly to come with them upon hearing the news.

15 minutes later they were on the road back to the Winston Hotel. Buffy sat in the back next to the travel coffin holding Godric. She was unwilling to leave his side even for the hour drive back to the hotel. The fear of having almost lost him was still too raw. It would be awhile before she would feel comfortable having him out of her sight.

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. I would love to hear any comments or suggestions people have for the story! I will post another chapter soon. I am working on the second chapter of my other story currently and that should be up by tomorrow at the latest. **


	12. Chapter 10 Part 1

***Thought I should mention while I am changing a lot of things, there are still events, revelations and themes from Season 3... So... spoiler alerts***

**Chapter 10: Who Are You? Part 1**

**Back at the Winston Hotel...  
**

When they arrived at the hotel, Alcide and Buffy brought the travel coffins into the building and up into the middle room, where they knew Sookie would be waiting.

As soon as they knocked, she flung the door open, her eyes frantic with worry and nerves. "Did you find Bill?" she asked, hope filling her eyes at Buffy's smile.

"We have him sweetie, he's unharmed," Buffy replied and Sookie hugged her tight, tears of gratitude filling her eyes.

They pulled the coffins into the center of the room. Sookie moved to open Bill's coffin but Buffy stopped her.

"Honey he can be up during the day, but he's not old enough to do so without becoming very weak. Our escape took a lot out of him. Maybe we should give him until sunset," Buffy suggested as she opened Godric's coffin.

The second he stood up and out Buffy was plastered to his side, face buried in his neck, breathing in his scent. He held her, murmuring against the side of her face, doting her face with kisses.

Sookie nodded, though it was obvious the former slayer was not paying any attention to her or anyone else but Godric. Sookie decided she could be patient now, knowing he was there with her and safe. She wondered if some of that patience came from fearing the answers to all the questions she and the others had for him.

She heard Alcide's thoughts about the rescue and Buffy being extra clingy to Godric made sense suddenly. "How are you not covered in burns Godric?" she asked. When Bill had come after her in the daylight he had to spend all night in the ground healing and then he had to feed. Godric didn't have a mark on him.

"Buffy had me drink from her right away. Her slayer blood is very powerful. Please let us say no more, Buffy is still very upset," Godric said, hating the slash of pain he felt through the bond as he and Sookie spoke.

Buffy whimpered, suddenly losing her battle with her emotions. She needed a little privacy so she could break down a little. Sensing what his mate needed, Godric asked Alcide and Sookie to excuse them. Understanding their need for alone time Sookie replied "Of course. I'm sure Alcide can stay with me until the others are up," looking to Alcide for confirmation.

"Of course I can," Alcide agreed and we went and joined Sookie on the couch with a smile for the girl.

"I thank you," Godric said, picking Buffy up and taking her into the other room.

**Buffy and Godric's Room...**

After laying Buffy down on the bed, he tried to leave for only a moment to draw her a bath, but she clung to him, leaving him no option but to climb onto the bed with her. She wrapped herself around him, relaxing when his strong arms wrapped around her, her head tucked under his chin.

"We'll talk tomorrow about everything, but for now hold me, just hold me," Buffy said, sounding like a little girl.

"I have you my Buffy and I will never leave you, we will live together for an eternity," he swore.

"Never leave my sight again. I know that sounds clingy and codependent, but at least until I get over this, I can't stand to not be near you," she requested looking up at him with tear filled green eyes.

"I promise sweet girl," he replied, kissing away those tears.

They slept then, knowing they would need all their strength in the days to come.

**Sookie and Jessica's Room...**

"I can't thank you enough for helping rescue Bill," Sookie said, breaking the silence after Godric and Buffy had left for their own room.

"I'm glad we found him for you. I didn't end up doing all that much, Buffy took on most of them herself. That is one strong little woman," he said with something close to awe in his voice. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of the pretty 5 ft 3 woman killing werewolves, barely breaking a sweat doing it. If he didn't know better, he would take one look at her and assume that she wouldn't even be able to lift the sword she used with such deadly accuracy and obvious skill.

"She is amazing. She is the first being with supernatural powers I have ever met that helps people out of the goodness of her heart. She doesn't want or expect anything in return. She is a wonderful person," Sookie replied, looking at the travel coffin that held the man she thought was the love of her life. Sadly she had been questioning that assumption a lot over the last few days. Seeing Buffy and Godric together made her re-think what she wanted and expected from a relationship.

"What did Bill say when you talked to him?" She asked curious.

"You can read it in my head if you want, see it first hand," Alcide replied.

She smiled at him, happy that he seemed to trust her. She placed a hand on his arm and pulled it back quickly in surprise, "You are so hot," she said, blushing at how she had worded her comment.

Alcide of course took it at face value. "We run hot, sorry," he said, sounding apologetic.

"No it's fine, just surprised me. I'm not use to touching someone that isn't a bit less than room temp," she said with a smile.

She touched his arm again and looked into his memories of the interaction. She felt a certain level or relief once she had seen everything. It seemed on the surface that Bill had not left her of his own will and that he only remained to protect her. Though she wondered why it seemed when Bill was saving her he always had to do it far away from her, but some how Eric managed to always do it in person.

She tried to push away traitorous thoughts about the blonde Viking and focused on continuing her conversation with Alcide. He was terribly attractive and very sweet. In another life he would be exactly the kind of man she would have chosen to give her heart to. But, fate threw her in the path of Bill Compton, she just hoped her leap of faith didn't end up getting her hurt or worse.

**Just after sunset...**

Bill opened the travel coffin as soon as the sun set. He looked over to the couch seeing Sookie sitting next to the two-natured who had helped rescue him. He was not thrilled that she had been alone in the company of such a handsome man for what could have been hours, but he pushed back the jealousy he felt. This man had helped rescue him and then stayed to make sure his Sookie was safe while he rested.

"Sookie," he said, at her side before she could blink. He pulled her into his arms and she leaned into his embrace, lifting her face to accept his kiss.

"Oh Bill I was so afraid he had killed you. Why did he take you? Not just to get at me, I know that's not why. He could have just taken me from the restaurant if it was about my gift," she said against his chest.

"Yes William, why don't you tell us exactly what Russell wanted with you," Eric said, walking into the room, Pam coming in right behind him.

Bill growled when he saw Eric, "Why do you care Eric?" Bill asked through gritted teeth.

"Bill, Eric helped us find you, he isn't the enemy," Sookie reminded him.

"Eric cannot be trusted Sookie, never forget that," Bill insisted. Suddenly Sookie realized that was exactly what people had been essentially telling her during the time Bill was missing. She knew she could trust Godric and Buffy without a doubt. She was iffy on Pam still and something told her she could trust Eric too. She just needed to wait and see, only time would tell if Eric was truly trustworthy.

"Eric may be a manipulator, but he is always honest with me. He tells me things about vampires, about what's going on around me. You protect me so much I'm crippled by it," Sookie said, not understanding why she defended the big a-hole who had hurt her feelings not even 24 hours earlier.

"I have only ever wanted to protect you, everything I have done is for you," Bill insisted.

If I was to hazard a guess, I would say Russell must want dirt on Sophie-Anne. Other than your connection to our talented Miss. Stackhouse, the only valuable information you could possibly possess would be as a result of working for our queen," Eric accused.

"He wants to black-mail her into becoming his bride and therefore joining their kingdoms. The marriage would only be one of convenience of course," Bill replied.

"And did you give him information that makes this possible?" Eric asked in a dangerous voice.

"I told him of her debts and that she is so desperate, she is having one of her own sheriffs selling her blood to make money," Bill said in an accusing voice.

"Are you dealing in vampire blood my childe?" Godric asked, coming into the room, a much calmer Buffy at his side.

"She gave me no choice," Eric said humbly, ashamed that his maker knew his worst secret.

"I understand she put you in a difficult position, but it is a nasty business, one that could get you a sentence of true death from the Magister," Godric said, taking his seat from earlier, Buffy joining him, curled up against his side. Godric was very worried for his childe. He had wondered what Eric had been hiding from him. The sale of vampire blood was a very serious business and he feared for Eric if the information made it past their small group.

"Don't you think I know that? She would have taken my area if I didn't, I was unwilling to give up that power," Eric admitted.

"Sounds like a big mess to me, what are we going to do about it? If Eric goes to the Magister and he is unable to prove that Sophie-Anne commanded him to sell the vampire blood and that Russell wants to blackmail her... then Eric could be the one punished right?" Buffy asked.

"I would be a very convenient scape goat. The evidence would have to be irrefutable," he said feeling and sounding very frustrated.

"Russell doesn't just want Louisiana. He wants to suppress the entire human population and do away with the Authority ultimately," Bill added.

"That is why he shows up at times of great unrest in the human society. He has always been working towards this goal. It makes so much sense now," Eric said pacing the room, all eyes following his movements.

"What if you went to Nan Flannigan? She is a third party, and she had a direct link to the Authority," Pam suggested.

"It is not without risk. She could merely turn around and sic the Magister on me. Though it may be our only option," Eric said looking at his childe and then at everyone in the room.

**Back at Fangtasia, the following evening...**

"The Authority will have no involvement in the destruction of Russell Edgington. But, they recognize that he needs to be removed from power. Sophie-Anne has also proven to be incompetent and unfit to rule. She will be easily removed from power and we will do so tonight. If you and your rag tag team can get rid of Russell quietly the Authority will give you all of Louisiana Eric," Nan said, standing to leave the meeting at Fangtasia, she did not wait for a reply or to answer any questions.

The room was completely silent, everyone stunned, none more than Eric. For once in his life he had no hint of a plan, no idea where to start. Like a lost child he looked to his maker whose face was blank.

At one point in time Eric would have focused on the fact that he could be made a king. He had only dreamed of having that level of power. Now, all he could think about was survival and all those that he risked in trying to obtain his revenge and the power he so desired. While things were tense at the moment, Pam, Godric and now even Buffy were essentially his family. He could not allow harm to come to them. To a certain extent he felt the same about Sookie, though his feelings for her were very much still a mystery to him.

"Well I guess we better figure out how we're going to kill him," Buffy said breaking the silence.

"It is impossible," Eric said shaking his head.

"Between you and Godric there is 3,000 years of being a vampire, plus you have a slayer, two fairly old vampires and a wicked talented telepath. If we can't figure out how to use all that talent and strength to defeat one crazy vampire... well then the world is already doomed," she said with an eye roll.

Everyone seemed to perk up at her words. She was right, they had all been thinking in terms of their individual abilities and what they lacked in comparison to the ancient king. The reality was it would be six against one. "Personally I've won when the odds were worse," she said with a shrug.

**Sorry this is a short one, but hopefully everyone likes where this is going. I promise part 2 of the chapter will be longer and we will start to see other relationships being analyzed and some big changes are coming up. Of course I will continue to have lots of Godric/Buffy because I love them best... Shhhh... don't tell the other characters :-)**


	13. Chapter 10 part 2

***Please note that while the events have been changed drastically, there are still some revelations that are late Season 3 spoilers. Don't say I didn't warn you***

Chapter 10: Who Are You? Part 2

**1 week later...outside Eric's house...**

"I forbid you to go with them. This plan is madness," Bill growled at Sookie.

"You forbid me Bill Compton? Just who do you think you are? I will be helping them, just like everyone risked their lives to help me find you," Sookie argued, furious with the vampire in front of her. She had never really realized how willing he was to bury his head in the sand. Even when he went somewhere to find information to "help her" it always felt like he was running away.

"This has nothing to do with us anymore. Let them go on their suicide mission. We can hide out until everything blows over," Bill insisted.

Sookie could not believe what she was hearing. The people waiting for them were their friends, and it was starting to feel like they were more than that. While she was till very unsure about her feelings for Eric; Pam and Buffy were like her own sisters. She would do anything to help them and she was sure that they would do the same.

"Who are you? I feel like I don't even know you. What was I thinking when I decided I loved you. We don't even have an real and equal relationship, it's just you bossing me around and then we fuck when you're around long enough for that to happen," Sookie said, more loudly than she meant to.

**Eric's front room...**

"The kitten has claws," Eric commented. Eric, Pam, Godric and Buffy (who had yet to find the time to move into their new home) were sitting in the front room, waiting to start their final meeting before their planned attack on Russell.

"You shouldn't be listening," Buffy said, though she had to agree it was nice to hear that Sookie standing up for herself finally.

"I could hear even if I was a mile away Buffy, vampire hearing," he reminded her.

"Well since you have to hear anyway, fill us in," Buffy said, feeling only a little guilty.

The last week had been filled with research and planning. The problems from the week before were pushed aside and everyone, but Bill, was on board with the plan masterminded by Eric and Buffy. No one present was surprised that Bill had finally decided he was not going to help them. Buffy had lost all respect for him over the last week and was secretly hoping Sookie would send him packing. Her new friend deserved some much better. Like Eric for example, Buffy thought to herself with a little smile. While Eric could be overbearing and infuriating she knew deep down he was developing feelings for the telepath and that in the end he was an honorable and driven leader. He would never shirk his responsibilities or allow others to fight his battles. She wondered what she could do to help them move in the right direction.

**Eric's front yard...**

"Do not cheapen what we have with crude words, I love you Sookie. I only dictate to you because you are only a human and therefore need me to do so. You should not be burdened with things like vampire politics, you are mine to protect against those harsh realities," Bill said sounding very hurt, not understanding how demeaning his words were.

She was seeing red at that point. He had not really heard her a week ago when she had told him his withholding information was a hinderance. She was beginning to think he was even more stubborn than Eric, and that was saying A LOT! She knew that she had put up with so much for so long because she had nothing to compare it to. Again she realized how much watching Godric and Buffy's relationship develop had changed her world view.

"You want me, but I've realized you don't even know me. You put so much effort into keeping everything from me and telling me what to do...you haven't had time to know me," Sookie said, tears in her eyes. "I don't like you Bill and I'm pretty sure that means I don't love you either. Just go. There are four people upstairs who want to protect me. but who also feel I am capable of helping and that I am strong enough and smart enough to know what's going on."

"You don't mean this Sookie, you can't, not after everything," Bill said, red streaks of bloody tears dripping down his face.

"I'm sorry, but I do mean it Bill," she said turning ready to go back inside. She would not cry and she would not let his tears change her mind. She needed to make this break.

Suddenly, before she could even process what was happening, she was pinned to the side of the house, a frightening look on Bill's face. "I will not let you go, you are mine," he growled, his face right up in hers. His fangs came out and he moved to bite her, to prove his dominance.

She screamed the first name that came to her mind. Her survival instinct seemed to be forever tied to the blonde Viking that so confused her.

Less than a second later Bill was thrown off of her and a very pissed off Viking stood between her and her former lover.

"You will not touch her again. You will leave my area by tomorrow, Jessica may stay if she chooses, but you are officially banned," Eric growled.

Sookie was feeling shaky, her legs started to collapse but Buffy was suddenly by her side, catching her before she fell on her butt.

"She is mine," Bill growled back.

"Not anymore she's not. Now leave Bill or I swear you will meet true death," Eric threatened.

For a moment Sookie thought it might come down to a fight. She may not have wanted to date Bill anymore, but that didn't mean she wanted him to meet true death. She prayed he would not challenge Eric; there was no way he would walk away from that.

But it seemed Bill was thinking clearly enough to want to continue his existence. With one last look at Sookie, Bill disappeared from their sight.

Eric turned. Seeing the look of sadness and fear in Sookie's eyes made him want to find Bill and force him to meet the sun. But, they had more important matters to deal with.

Sookie was still feeling shaky, glad that Buffy was supporting her as they walked towards the house. A big part of her wanted Eric to hold her and something told her he would if she asked, but it was not the time or the place.

**Back in Eric's front room...**

Sookie was able to suck up her stormy emotions and focus on what was most important, stopping Russell.

They had discovered through Alcide's sources that he had a handful of fangbangers who came in on Wednesday and Friday nights to be blood donors for his mate Talbot's culinary creations. Before going AWOL Bill had confirmed that Talbot had frequent dinner parties, apparently blood bisque and frozen blood sorbet were among the delicacies on the menu.

Eric, Pam and Godric seemed to find that little tidbit amusing, while Buffy and Sookie had scrunched up their noses in disgust. The fact that Russell indulged Talbot showed how devoted he was to his mate. They knew Talbot could very well be the key to his destruction.

They were finalizing their plans that evening, the following day they would be in Mississippi hopefully defeating their foe.

"I want it to be made clear that once Sookie has read any of the blood donors Buffy and Alcide are able to detain, she is to be no where near this fight," Eric said firmly. Sookie had insisted time and time again that she should be present for the actual invasion of Russell's home.

"Eric..." she began to protest, but Buffy stopped her. "Sookie sweetie, you being there will only make this more dangerous. We will be too busy worrying about you and protecting you to put on our best game face," Buffy said, though her face was sympathetic.

"Fine," Sookie said with a grumble and a pout.

Eric had a sudden overwhelming urge to kiss the pout off of her lovely face. Surprised and a bit put off by the random thought, he forced himself to focus on the upcoming suicide mission, as he and Buffy had begun to not so jokingly call it.

"But you would save Godric too, wouldn't that make him a distraction?" a still pouting Sookie argued.

"You are right. I would sacrifice anyone or anything to save Godric, but the likelihood of his needing me to is very slim. You my dear friend, on the other hand, are pretty much guaranteed to get into trouble," Buffy said with a smile, even though her gut clenched at the thought of Godric being hurt again.

Sensing her rising stress levels, Godric pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck, licking and biting his mark with blunt teeth, it soothed her and brought her back from her panic.

"I am so sorry Buffy," Sookie said looking horrified and very contrite, realizing how much her words had effected her friend. Buffy was still extremely clingy with Godric since the incident at Bill's rescue.

"It's fine Sook, I know you didn't mean to upset me, and I'm better now," her voice had a dreamy quality to it, as Godric continued to stroke the mark, now with his finger tips. Godric had promised, much to Eric's amusement, that he would stay in the same room as Buffy at all times during the upcoming battle. As it was, she had not let him out of her sight once since he almost burned in the sun.

Pam's phone rang suddenly, causing Sookie and Buffy to jump. Both laughed and Eric and Godric couldn't help but smile at how jumpy the blondes were.

"Hello? Yes. Yes they are. I understand," was all Pam said before hanging up and looking at Eric.

"Nan is coming now, Russell has made it impossible for the Authority to avoid involving itself directly in his removal from power," she said, picking up a remote and turning on the large flat screen tv above Eric's fire place.

They watched as an earlier recording of Russell killing a news anchor on national television was played. When he informed the American people that he was the face of the vampire community and that "we" ( a reference to the vampire community as a whole) were going to eat the American humans and their children, everyone knew that things had just gone from bad to worse. The damage done to the image of the vampire community was mind blowing in it's scope.

Just as they were beginning to process what they were seeing, Nan surrounded by her swat-like guard barged into the house without knocking. She was visibly furious, but her eyes were almost fearful.

"Did you see? Of course you did, the entire world has by now. I don't need to tell you this is a disaster. I recognize based on Sheriff Northman's updates, that you plan to attempt the removal of Russell Edgington from power tomorrow. You must go ahead with those plans, but you will have the full backing of the Authority now. We have just learned that the Magister met true death at the hands of Russell. The bastard has made a real mess of things," Nan said looking ready to drain someone dry.

Nan took a deep and unnecessary breath, pulled some official looking paperwork out of a suitcase and continued, "By order of the Authority, Godric is now the Magister and his mate Buffy Summers is his official Enforcer. You will have all Authority resources including manpower at your disposal. Your word is now law to all vampires, the only higher authority is the Authority itself. It is expected that you will be exactly what we need to get things back on track. The old Magister's ideals were too old world and elitist. While some may find you to be too sympathetic to the human cause, the Authority believes that is exactly what is needed to fix this mess. I assume you will not attempt to turn this position down," Nan finished, barely having taken a pause during her huge announcement.

Godric looked at Buffy and she gave him a bright smile,"Imagine the difference you could make Godric, you are perfect for the position. And think of all the ass I'll get to kick," Buffy said enthusiastically. She knew well what being the Magister meant. She had heard a hundred stories over the years and she also knew the Magister was the most feared of all vampires. The Authority may have had more power, but they were not as visible as the Magister and were more easily dismissed in the minds of other vampires.

While Godric had sworn off politics when he resigned his position as Sheriff, he knew he could not turn down the position as Magister. He would be in a position to actually make a difference and he and those he loved would be as safe as was possible. Buffy being agreeable to the idea was what really mattered, and she was, so there was no reason in the world to pass up the opportunity.

"We think Ms. Summer's will make an excellent choice as Enforcer. Many vampires still fear her and none would dare question your authority Godric. Also, it seems from all reports that Buffy is a well behaved mate, which would also make her ideal for the position," Nan said with a condescending smile.

"Oh I always do whatever my master says and if I'm really really good, I get a cookie," Buffy said in a perky voice, a fake smile plastered on her face, which quickly turned into a sneer.

Eric snorted, Sookie bit down on her lip to trap a burst of laughter and Pam covered her mouth and turned her laugh into a cough. Godric could not help the smile that crossed his face, he held Buffy close and replied, "Of course I accept the position and thank the Authority for their confidence in me and my beloved mate. Buffy always does what is right and just, she is not a blind follower, she is a born leader. I will rely on her opinions and instincts as my Enforcer. She will be respected by all, including you Miss. Flannigan." When he finished his statement he was no longer smiling. It was not just a statement, it was a command.

Buffy felt a rush of pure love for Godric and his defense of her. She would never be able to express in words how much it meant to her that he loved, valued and respected her unconditionally.

Realizing she needed to watch her tone a bit more, now that he had officially accepted the position, Nan nodded and stood, "Their will be an official ceremony once this business with Russell is taken care of." She handed Godric several file folders, "This is every bit of information we have on Russell, including floor plans, lists of vampire and human employees and so on. The captain of the Authority's official guard will remain behind for you to command Magister. Your childe will of course, as promised, be King of Louisiana when this matter is taken care of."

"Magister, Ms. Summers, Sheriff Northman," Nan said with a nod to each before she left.

When she was gone the room was silent. No one knew quite what to say.

"A minute ago we were a rag tag group on a suicide mission, now Godric is the freaking Magister, Eric is going to be a King and they just made me, the former vampire slayer and a human, the Magister's official Enforcer, huh...who saw that coming?" Buffy said, breaking the silence.

Eric threw back his head and laughed.

"Yet another surprise," Godric said kissing his grinning mate.

"Will Eric wear a crown?" Sookie asked, looking genuinely curious. Eric laughed even harder. Pam was already picking out his new wardrobe in her mind.

**Author's note: Everyone still enjoying? Next chappy up soon, I'm already hard at work on it. This chapter was shorter than I first imagined. I did some editing and decided to save some things for later chapters. I have so much going on, I'm beginning to think that this may end up being the first of two separate stories. We shall see. I want to have more Alcide in here, which will definitely drag things out a bit... Any thoughts?**


	14. Interlude:Oh Magister!

**Interlude: Oh Magister!**

They were in the same hotel room as their last visit to Mississippi and Buffy was laying on her stomach, Godric's shirt (which she had been wearing not moments ago), now lay in a crumbled heap of linen on the floor; the only thing covering her was a pair of Godric's silky boxer shorts that she often wore to bed. The vampire in question was straddling her lower back, obvious denim covered erection rubbing against her as he massaged her shoulders. She had been so tense lately, but now he was making her feel like butter melting in the sun.

He leaned down, erection pushing even harder into her flesh and she moaned for him. "Are you sure you're content with my being the Magister Buffy? As my Enforcer and Mate we will always be together, but we will be traveling a lot, our time will rarely be our own," he reminded her as he continued to kneed her warm tanned shoulders, feeling all her well developed muscles contract and loosen as he did.

"Mmmmm, yes Godric. I am so glad that you will be in a position you deserve. You are meant to have such power because you are probably one of the only vampires in the world that will not become corrupted with it. Think of all we can do my love, to make things better, to bring order to the chaos around us. We can change the world. And besides, you know how much I love kicking bad-guy booty," she replied, smiling against the comforter.

"Thank you my darling, for having such faith in me. You are perfect in every single way, I don't deserve you," he said against her ear, followed by a gentle kiss.

"Oh Godric, yes you do. I have never met any being more deserving of absolute love and devotion. I adore you, and I am not ashamed to say I worship the ground you walk on; I would do anything you asked me, without question. Well… as long as it didn't involve putting your life at risk," she clarified with a small smile before continuing, "I look forward to calling you Magister. It feels good on my tongue, it feels powerful," she finished.

Her words affected him deeply and he rolled her onto her back, keeping her beneath him. Growling he captured her mouth with his own. It excited him to hear her refer to him as such, but he felt he should say, "You don't have to call me Magister, Buffy. You know I would never expect you to do anything that made you feel uncomfortable or too submissive. You know I see us as equals in all ways. You have just as much say as I do in everything in our lives. That will include my duties as Magister," Godric said against her lips.

His erection was now pressed up against her heat, he could feel her through the layers between them and he thrust a little against her, wanting to draw out their pleasure, but almost desperate to be inside of her.

His words just made her want him more. She didn't think she would ever get use to what existed between them. She was consumed by her love for him.

Feeling suddenly playful, she thrust back up against him and with wide innocent eyes said, " Mmmm Magister you're so hard. What do you want me to do? I'll do anything you ask," her voice was so silky, he growled, eager to play along.

"Anything my Enforcer?" He asked, his eyes turning wicked as he thrust against her harder, forcing a cry from her perfect throat.

"Yes, yes anything!" She exclaimed, hips moving up to make more contact with his erection.

"Yes what?" He asked.

She gave him the sexiest smile he had ever seen and said, "Yes Magister."

"Get up on your hands and knees Ms. Summers," he commanded, moving off of her to stand by the side of the bed.

She did as he commanded, heart pounding, she was dripping with excitement. She was reminded of the evening of the club opening and she could barely handle the anticipation she felt.

He slid his boxers down her thighs until he pulled them clear off, "Spread your legs," Godric commanded and she instantly obeyed his command, spreading until all he could see was her dripping sex.

"What belongs in here?" He asked with a grin.

"You're tongue Magister?" Buffy suggested panting. So he leaned forward and licked her from top to bottom, thrusting his tongue inside of her until she started moaning for him.

"What else my love?" He asked.

"Your fingers Magister," Buffy moaned. He pumped one then two fingers into her tight channel, eyes rolling back in his head at the feel of her burning his fingers. She cried out for him and he pulled his fingers out, she whimpered and he brought his fingers back tracing and teasing her entrance.

"What do you want now sweet girl?" he asked in a seductive voice. He knew what she wanted and he knew that she was blushing as she tried to get the words out of her mouth. "Your cock, please, I need it," she finally said, quietly, but he could hear the desperation in her voice.

Pulling himself out of his pants, he slid into her slowly as she the sweetest little sounds as he filled her.

The moment he entered her he was completely lost in her. Their joining took him to levels he never knew existed. He was mindless as he continued playing the game she had started.

"How does it feel knowing for eternity the Magister belongs only to you, that the Magister's cock is only for you, that his teeth and blood are only for you, that his love belongs to you alone?" He asked as he thrust into her wildly.

She cried out, it was primal and so loud he knew everyone in the hotel heard it. Buffy's eyes rolled back in her head as a combination of his words and his pumping took her to the edge, when he bit into her neck she fell over that edge and everything went black.

When she came to a few minutes later, he was looking down at her with a hint of concern on his beautiful face.

"It feels so amazing knowing the Magister belongs to me… apparently I can't even stay conscious," she said with a beautiful smile. He relaxed, seeing that she was ok and that she had enjoyed their interlude.

"I love you Magister," Buffy said placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"And I love you my Enforcer," he said, kissing her eyelids and then her nose.

**Two rooms down…**

Eric grumbled, feeling very jealous that he didn't have someone to distract him from the stress of the past few weeks, months really. He knew he could find some fangbanger, but that didn't appeal to him at all. But, he was hard and aching after hearing his maker and Buffy play their Magister sex game… and that made him very grouchy.

Pam seemed amused. She would be no help in reliving his frustration. They had not coupled in 50 years, as her preference was for women and he no longer saw her as a sexual object. She was more like his beloved annoying daughter than anything else.

**In Sookie's room…**

Sookie was blushing crimson as Buffy's final cries of ecstasy floated away into space. She was both embarrassed… and if she were to be really honest with herself… a little turned on by what she heard. It also made her feel very lonely.

A knock on her door was a welcome distraction and she looked through the little hole to see who it was. She felt excitement rush through her when she saw that it was Alcide standing on the other side.

"Sookie honey it's just me," he said in that dead sexy, gruff voice of his.

She opened the door, cheeks still pretty pink from the earlier excitement, now added to it was the flush of pleasure from just looking at the werewolf in front of her. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen and him being respectful and sweet was just icing on the cake as far as she was concerned.

She just starred at him, taking in his flannel shirt, top buttons undone to reveal hints of his muscled chest and his tight jeans; sure they were hugging his amazing… assets.

"I'm sorry Alcide, I don't know where my head is today, won't you come in," Sookie asked, suddenly remembering she should be inviting him in, not looking at him like she was a starving woman and he a big juicy steak.

"Probably still trying to recover from hearing Buffy and Godric. Those two sure know how to drive each other wild it seems. It's nice how much they love each other," he replied, he had heard the tail end when he entered the hotel a few minutes before. He really liked the couple. Godric was pretty much the first vampire he could say that about.

"I'm so happy to see you," Sookie said a little shyly and he pulled her into his arms with a grin of pleasure. She felt goosebumps cover her body when he sniffed at her hair and the side of her neck, seeming to breath her in.

"I missed you honey, I hate that tomorrow is going to put us all in danger, but I sure am glad to see you again. I thought about calling a hundred times, but I figured Bill wouldn't like it," he said, still holding her. She didn't seem inclined to leave his arms and he sure as hell wasn't planning on letting go until she asked him to.

"I broke up with him yesterday actually. It was a long time coming," she said against his warm chest, he smelled like cologne and the woods, she couldn't help but nuzzle against his chest.

"Why don't we go sit down and you tell me everything that's happened. Did he hurt you honey?" Alcide growled, picking her up as she giggled and planting himself on the couch, the sweet little bundle of sunshine curled up in his lap.

She filled him in on what had happened and he swore if he saw Compton again he was going to do his best to kick his sorry ass into the next state.

"It's over now. Time for me to move on with my life, assuming we all survive tomorrow," she said with a little frown.

He tipped her face up to look at him, a strong-callused finger lifting her chin, "You listen to me Sookie Stackhouse. I am going to make it my personal mission to keep you safe," Alcide swore to her. Before he had even made the conscious decision to do it, he was kissing those sweet lips and she was moaning against his mouth.

She pulled back, gasping for breath and then went right back to kissing him. His hands explored her back and then made their way up to her beautiful hair, he grabbed her golden curls, pulling her head to the side, gently but firmly. He breathed in the scent of her hair and neck again, this time kissing and nibbling the lovely throat in front of him. He could smell her arousal; hear her heart beat as fast as a bird's. She was the prettiest, sweetest thing he had ever tasted.

Sookie was in heaven. She couldn't believe what was happening, but it was so wonderful she never wanted to stop. She whimpered his name as he nibbled up to her ear, whispering how beautiful she was, before taking her tender lobe with his clever mouth.

The door crashed open, forcing them to pull apart. Alcide was up in a flash, standing in front of her, growling at the intruder.

Eric stood in the entrance to the hall, a primal growl coming from his throat. One moment he was next door complaining about not having romantic company to Pam, the next he was hearing HIS telepath moaning sweetly and saying another man's name. Without stopping to wonder at his own reaction, he tore into the other room, determined to kill the wolf for touching what did not belong to him.

"Sookie is MINE," he roared and then jumped towards the wolf who stood between him and the telepath.

Sookie watched as both men jumped at once, crashing together mid air, a tangle of blonde hair, dark hair and muscle.

She did the only thing she could think of, she screamed, "BUFFY!"

**Author's note: Well that interlude became a lot longer than I intended. I guess it now probably counts as more of a chapter. I was watching the episode where Alcide is saying goodbye to Sookie and he smells her during the hug (so freaking hot!) and I was inspired to write the last bit. This was originally supposed to be just Godric and Buffy… but Sookie, Alcide and Eric decided they didn't want to be left out.**

**Next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow… depending on how tired I am when I get home from work! Thanks for the lovely reviews… I would love more... if people are so inclined. Reviews only make me type faster :-)**


	15. Chapter 11

**Author's note: So I had a bit of an epiphany about what I want to have happen for Eric. It is going to require a sequel to this story. I hope everyone who has been enjoying this story doesn't hate me for how things are going to end up going and that you will want to continue reading. I'm going to finish this story up in a couple more chapters and then start right away on the sequel. It will focus on Eric... but will check in with the other characters from this story. Please leave a review and let me know what your thoughts are!**

**Chapter 11: My Immortal**

"BUFFY"… Sookie screamed again, praying the woman would hear her and be able to get into the room before blood was shed.

If she hadn't been so afraid that someone was going to get hurt or worse, she would have taken a moment to appreciate the fact that the two most gorgeous men she had ever seen were essentially fighting over her.

Buffy and Godric burst into the room within seconds of Sookie's first scream of alarm. Godric was shirtless, linen pants clinging low on his hips. Buffy's hair was tousled, her cheeks lightly flushed and she was wearing one of Godric's linen shirts haphazardly buttoned and Sookie wasn't 100% sure Buffy had any underwear under the shirt. Sookie felt relieved that they were both at least somewhat dressed.

They took a brief moment to assess what was going on. They seemed to communicate silently and moved to break the two men apart.

Godric went and subdued Alcide who was obviously getting ready to become his second nature, while Buffy grabbed Eric from behind, throwing him across the room away from the others.

Eric seemed mindless in his rage and was ready to go back into the fight when Buffy stepped in front of him and said his name. She didn't even scream his name as Sookie would have expected, instead she said it quietly, but very firmly.

At the sound of her voice Eric snapped out of whatever primal mode he had gone in to and his eyes cleared, he seemed suddenly more aware. His eyes lingered on Buffy a little longer than was necessary, taking in her disheveled but sexy appearance, his nostrils flared as he smelled her scent, a combination of sex, Godric and her normal scent. Forcing his eyes away from her he looked to the others, suddenly a bit concerned about the damage he could have potentially done.

"Did I hurt anyone?" He asked, turning back to Buffy.

Buffy walked over to Godric, who scanned her for any sign of injury, as she did the same. He put an arm around her waist as she joined him by the others.

Alcide had a bloody nose and some bruising. Sookie had been far enough away to avoid any injury.

"Everyone is fine Eric. Now what they fuck is going on here?" Buffy asked, suddenly grumpy and a little self-conscious about her appearance. She was glad Sookie had yelled for her after she had already gotten up to go the bathroom. She had thrown on Godric's shirt and a pair of clean panties in preparation for going to sleep. She had been woken up in the middle of the night for emergencies too many times to feel comfortable sleeping naked.

Everyone was silent, no one willing to speak up and explain what had happened.

"Really guys? No one is going to tell me why my alone time with Godric was interrupted by screaming and a battle in the middle of a hotel room? Were you guys fighting over what to watch on TV?" Buffy suggested sarcastically.

"It is my fault. I lost control of myself. I had no right to barge in on Alcide and Sookie," Eric finally admitted.

Everyone present, including Sookie, was shocked by Eric's words and humble tone. It was as close to an apology as anyone had ever heard from the Viking.

Sookie went up to Alcide, she touched the side of his face and he winced a bit. "I have a first aid kit, come into the bedroom and I'll take care of you," she said softly, though she did look at Eric before leading Alcide out of the room.

Buffy and Godric looked at Eric, he was standing very still as if lost in thought.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked, looking a bit lost.

Buffy looked at Godric who replied to his childe, "Go get cleaned up Eric, then come to our room. We need to talk."

**Buffy and Godric's Room...**

Eric arrived at their room a 20 minutes later. He was in a black tank top and black jeans, his feet were bare and he looked very tired.

Godric and Buffy were curled up together on the couch. Buffy had pulled back her hair, re-buttoned her shirt and put some sweats on underneath. Godric remained shirtless, which was rather distracting for his mate. She was kissing along his shoulders when Eric knocked and informed them who it was.

Buffy got up and opened the door for him, he followed her into the main part of the room and sat opposite them in an oversized chair.

"You wanted to speak with me?" Eric asked, his face did not betray what he was thinking or feeling.

"You must stop this madness Eric. I have never known you to be so careless and out of control," Godric said, his voice firm, but Eric could see his eyes were filled with concern.

"I know. I would like to acquire Sookie. Her powers are extremely valuable and she is lovely..." He said, the pause at the end of his sentence spoke volumes.

"Do you care for her Eric? In a romantic coupley sort of way?" Buffy asked curiously.

"I feel responsibility for her well being because she is valuable and I am somewhat responsible for constantly putting her in harms way. But, if I really analyze my feelings, which is not something I like to do in the least, I would say that there are only three people I truly care about, in a way that some may call love. These people are Godric, Pam and you. You three are the only beings I would risk my life for, the only beings that matter when it comes right down to it," Eric said, though it was hard for him to speak so openly.

Buffy was warmed by his words. She knew that he was probably still attracted to her, but he had been able to put her firmly in the family category. She was a bit surprised at his comments about Sookie. She thought he had come to really care for her and perhaps he had. But it seemed that he did not feel strongly enough about her to put her in a category above a mere possession or conquest.

"Then you need to let her go. I know that you are powerful enough to take her by force, and perhaps eventually you could even taker her with her consent, but I know you both deserve more," Godric said quietly.

"Eric I really like Sookie, she's my friend, but right now I am focused just on you. You need someone who compliments you in every way, you need someone that makes you rethink everything you have ever believed, you need someone who consumes your every though. You need someone that you would take, even if all they had to offer you was their heart. When you find that person, you will have what Godric and I have. I know deep down seeing us together has changed what you want," Buffy said.

Eric looked at her. She was so lovely and delicate and some would assume because she was the slayer that she would be more brawn than brains, but she was very intelligent and eerily perceptive at times.

"You are both right. I am not comfortable with any of this. But, what you say is true. I would give anything to have what you and my Maker have... anything," Eric said fiercely.

"Then you keep searching until you find it," Buffy said, tearing up a little. She really felt like Eric was making some big discoveries about himself and she could not wait to see who he ended up with.

He nodded at her and Godric and left the room. He walked by Sookie's room and knocked on the door.

Alcide answered a few minutes later, his shirt was off and a few cuts had been bandaged up. Sookie stood a few feet behind him looking nervous.

"I apologize wolf. I have no claim over Sookie. If you two decide you want each other, I will not interfere," Eric said simply before turning and walking away.

Sookie ran into the hall calling his name, "Eric?"

He turned and gave her a smile, she couldn't help but feel a little dizzy at the sight of that beautiful smile, "You are a very sweet girl Sookie and your gift is very valuable. When I am made king, you will have my protection, but I will not force a claim on you. If you are ever in need of help you may come to me and I will give you any assistance you require. For the danger I have put you in I am truly sorry," he said simply, turning to continue back to his room.

Sookie felt a certain sense of disappointment. She didn't know what she felt for Eric, but she was surprised to find he suddenly didn't seem all that interested in her anymore. It seems she would never know what would have happened with Eric, had he met her first instead of Bill.

"Remember to stay away from the fight tomorrow Miss. Stackhouse. I am going to request your wolf stay behind to guard you. Russell may still have plans to have you abducted," Eric said, ending the conversation and returning to his room.

Sookie stood in the empty hallway for a moment before strong arms hugged her from behind, she leaned back against the very warm, hard body behind her and smiled.

"Come on baby, you need to finish doctoring me and then we should probably get some sleep," Alcide suggested.

She turned in his arms and looked up into his beautiful brown eyes and smiled, nodding.

**Outside Russell's compound the following evening...**

Godric walked through the remains of the main gates towards the mansion. Buffy and Eric walked closely behind him. They were surrounded front, back and on both sides by the top Authority Enforcement team members. The battering ram that had been used to get through the front gates (when they were denied voluntary access), lay back by the black military style trucks.

As Russell's guards; vampire, werewolf and some human attacked, they were methodically taken down one by one by the Enforcers.

Godric had attempted to negotiate with Russell via phone only an hour before. He had informed Russell that he was commanded to surrender himself immediately by order of the Magister and the Authority itself. Russell has only laughed.

Buffy turned her head towards Eric and stage whispered, "Kinda takes all the fun out of it, having all these guys doing the dirty work."

Eric smiled, "I bet we'll see some action tonight, don't you worry slayer."

They reached the front doors in record time. The battering ram was brought forward and the doors gave in within minutes.

The Authority Enforcers went in first, it was obvious from the sounds that followed their entrance, that they were fighting many guards on the other side of the doors. Godric, Eric and Buffy tensed, preparing themselves for a fight.

When they entered the mansion there was a sea of guards and Enforcers fighting to the death. The three jumped into the fray, taking out every being that crossed their path.

Godric looked up, seeing Russell standing at the top of the grand staircase, watching the fight below, seemingly unconcerned by the sight of his guards being methodically taken down.

When there were no guards left, leaving Russell and a room full of those who had come to collect him he said, "You will never take me. I am 3,000 years old. You are foolish to think you could ever win against me."

Godric looked up at Russell, his expression serene as he commanded, "Bring the prisoner."

Russell raised an elegant eyebrow as one of the swat members replied, "Yes Magister," and it changed to a look of horror when he saw that their captive was none other than his beloved Talbot. He had sent Talbot with the best of his guards. He was meant to be on a plane to Germany that very minute.

"It is very helpful to have a telepath when trying to get to know your enemy. You should never trust humans with such vital information, there is always someone waiting around to pick their brains," Eric growled, pleased knowing he would soon see the vampire responsible for his family's death brought to his knees.

"Talbot, my beloved, have they hurt you?" Russell asked, changing from the cold and arrogant king to a concerned lover in seconds.

"No my darling, but I fear they mean to use me in exchange for your surrender. Do not do it my love, I am prepared to meet true death for you and your cause" Talbot said bravely, though his eyes were filled with dread.

"Will you exchange yourself for your childe and mate?" Godric asked calmly.

Russell stood there, still as a statue, torn between his ambition and his one true love.

"Do not let them do this my dearest love. You are everything; the future of our race, do not throw it away," Talbot cried, a bit dramatically if you asked Buffy.

Looking into his maker's eyes Talbot knew what he was going to do, he was going to exchange himself for love. Talbot knew in that instant that he had to prevent this.

He jumped from the arms of his captors and fangs down attacked Buffy. She turned just as he jumped on her. Before he had a chance to get anywhere near her with his sharp canines, Eric shoved a large piece of wood straight through his heart as Godric grabbed Buffy, pulling her back and into his arms before she was covered in what remained of Talbot.

The cry that came from Russell's mouth echoed throughout the mansion. He fell to his knees in anguish, bloody tears rolling down his face.

Eric felt a rush of triumph, now Russell knew what it felt like to lose his family.

The Authority Enforcement Team had no trouble chaining him in silver after that. He was barely coherent, he called Talbot's name as they drug him in front of the Magister who stood waiting to pass judgement.

"It was all for him, all of it. There is nothing left," he whimpered as they pushed him to his knees in front of Godric.

"Russell Edgington your crimes against your race and the human race are too numerous to name here in this place. For the murders of your fellow vampires including my predecessor, your disregard for human life, damaging vampire/human political and social relations and for your attempts at the destruction of the Authority... I condemn you to true death," Godric said, waiting for a reply from Russell.

"Do it, there is nothing left for me here," Russell said, his misery was almost like a living breathing thing in the room and Buffy felt herself being involuntarily moved to tears, knowing it must be the worst of pain to lose a childe and a mate.

Godric merely nodded. He and Buffy had already spoken earlier and she handed her stake to Eric. She would allow him to stand in as the Magister's Enforcer that night. He would have the revenge he had waited to obtain for over a thousand years.

Eric looked at her in shock and then in deep gratitude. He had been prepared to allow her to do her duty as the Magister's Enforcer without complaint or attempt to interfere. He would never forget her gesture, though he should have known she would make it. Buffy always put those she cared about first. Giving her a nod of thanks he turned to Russell, his expression changing to one of cold arrogance.

He grabbed Russell by his hair, pulling him up until he was standing, "Finally, I will avenge my family. You killed my father, mother and baby sister. This is for them," Eric growled in his face, before plunging the well sharpened wood into Russell's chest, stepping back as he exploded into bits of blood and tissue. "I have finally avenged you father," Eric whispered quietly.

Eric wondered in that moment why he did not feel quite as relieved as he thought he would. He still had that same sense of emptiness that he thought his revenge would fill. He quickly dismissed it from his mind as was his habit and turned to look at his maker and Buffy.

"You are king now Eric," Godric said, before taking Buffy's hand. They turned, leaving the mansion and allowing Eric some time with his thoughts.

Eric stood, looking at the death and destruction around him. He was now a king. Despite everything he could not help but smile.

**Please tell me what you think... One more chapter until 'Awaken' is done and I will begin working on it's sequel 'Illumination' right away. The last chapter will probably be up tomorrow and will hopefully tie up this story nicely and set the stage for the sequel :-).**


	16. Final Chapter

**Chapter 12: Where Do We Go From Here?**

**1 month later at Godric and Buffy's new home...**

It was a beautiful mansion, sleek lines, lots of windows (all special tinted, vampire safe glass) and more space than two people could ever need.

There was a full size pool complete with waterfall and beautiful outdoor furniture and stainless steel bbq. Buffy promised Sookie the next time she and Godric had a few days off she would have her over for a tanning session.

At the moment, it was 2 a.m. and Pam had drug Sookie out at sunset to pick out the last of the living room furniture.

Godric had come along as well, enjoying the simple domestic feeling of such a task. Every time it looked like Buffy was about to break something in frustration as Pam made her look at swatch after swatch of fabric, rejecting Buffy's every decision; Godric would come up behind her, arms around her waist and he would nibble at his mark on her perfect neck, and whisper what he wanted to do to her that evening in their brand new giant bed.

Buffy would shudder and instantly find her Zen place again. Pam chuckled and continued on with her dictating.

Buffy had always been a shopper, but even she had her limits.

Pam was ruthless in her mission to have their place fully decorated before the couple was forced to leave town yet again to take care of their new duties as Magister and Enforcer.

Godric was well known and greatly respected and feared. He had established his dominance quickly. He was seen as fair, but he did not hesitate to condemn and exact punishment. The vampire community was mixed on their views of Buffy as Enforcer. Some were terrified having known someone who was staked by her as the slayer or having faced her and run away in terror. Others resented that a human, even someone who was more than human, had so much authority over them. Some mocked her, poking fun at the little blonde girl who thought herself strong enough for the job. The fact that she was the beloved mate of the Magister only added to her power and their fear. After only a handful of trials most of the resentment still existed but ALL feared her. Those who had mocked her were no longer brave enough to even speak her name. Between her ruthless enforcement of sentences and Godric's displays of rage when anyone dared speak against her, it was enough to convince even the most arrogant of vampires to keep their mouths shut and their heads down while in her presence.

Now they stood in the living room of their new home, movers putting the last white leather sectional in the beautiful Zen like living space.

"It must go there, it is of the utmost importance," Pam said finally, arms crossed, toe tapping in her pink heels as she watched the movers closely, making sure they put it in exactly the right spot.

Buffy rolled her eyes, " You know I love you sweetie and that I appreciate everything you have done for us as far as decorating... but after everything that's happened, this is what you consider to be of the utmost importance?" Buffy asked with a laugh.

Pam looked at her blankly as if to say "but of course."

Buffy raised her hands in defeat went up and kissed her friend on the cheek and whispered, "Thanks Pam, you're the best and you have amazing taste."

"Of course I do. Now I will leave you and the Magister to initiate all the furniture, don't spill on the white leather or I will never talk to you again," Pam swore, though they both knew she didn't mean it.

With one last hug from her friend and a respectful bow to the Magister Pam was on her way to Eric who was settling in to Sophie Ann's former residence. It was currently being redecorated to reflect the tastes and preferences of the new king… or at least his childe's view of what his taste and preferences should be. Eric was to busy getting his state back under control to worry about the furniture and artwork on his walls. Sophie Ann had made quite a mess of things. She had been settled in a villa in Italy where she was under constant surveillance.

Only a half hour later, Buffy was naked on said white leather furniture with Godric's head between her legs. She was moaning and writhing as he licked and sucked her towards her peak.

Just as she was about crest her phone started ringing, she tried to ignore it but even after going to voicemail it would just ring again.

Godric looked up, mouth glistening with her wetness, a very perturbed look on his beautiful face. She looked at her phone and then back at him, "Sorry baby, its Giles," she said suddenly feeling very nervous.

Giles checked in with her several times a year, as her former watcher he liked to see how she was doing. But, he would not be calling so frantically if he were only checking in. Things had been fine when they last talked, just before she had left California. It seemed so long ago that she was lonely girl, adrift in the world without family, no hope for anything more than a dead-end job as a bouncer. Here she was, with the love of her eternity in their beautiful home and she had a purpose, a place and a family.

"Giles? What's wrong?" She asked quickly when she flipped open her cell, Godric joined her on the couch, supportive arm around her shoulders.

"Buffy thank goodness. I am in need of your help. I have a girl a little older than you in need of protection. She's an American and I'm not sure of her entire story, but the short of it is a powerful vampire by the name of Clayton Farris is after her," Giles explained quickly.

"Why Giles? Why do they want her?" Buffy asked curious.

"She's a telepath, and they are seen as very valuable to the vampire community," he explained.

"Yes, I am aware of that Giles," Buffy replied, "Can you bring her to me in Louisiana? I can't leave right now; I have responsibilities here that I can't abandon. I know somewhere where she will be as safe as is possible when you have vamps on your trail," Buffy replied.

"Yes, we will leave tomorrow night. Buffy...I've heard rumors... are they..."

"Probably all true. Come here and I will tell you everything in person. Godric and I will pick you both up at the airport if you can make it here before sunrise," Buffy said, looking to her mate who nodded to her, obviously listening carefully to the conversation.

"My God... it's true then..." Giles said and Buffy smiled, she could picture him cleaning his glasses.

"We'll discuss it when you get here...which is when?"

"I will call you as soon as I know," he replied.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. She snuggled up against Godric deep in thought.

"You are thinking of taking her to Eric," Godric said, a statement not a question a few moments later, as if he had read her mind.

"We travel too much and are around way to many vampires to protect her. Eric will do us this favor. He's changed a lot, if we ask him to just protect her, nothing more, I know he will," Buffy replied, trusting her mate's childe would come through for them.

"I agree my love...now... where were we?" he asked, with a glint in his eye.

She smiled back, "Right about here I think," she purred as she guided his beautiful face back between her thighs.

"Remember darling, don't spill or Pam will never speak to us again," she said with a laugh, then a moan as he sucked her clit into his clever mouth.

**Alcide's Apartment in Mississippi…**

Alcide carried the couch into his apartment by himself, Sookie biting her lip, hoping he wouldn't crack any of the walls as he did. She smiled in satisfaction when the black leather sofa was finally in place.

"This place looks great sweetheart," He said looking around at all the new furniture he had just purchased and the wolf themed art she had bought him as a gift, using some of the money Eric has given her for all her work in Mississippi.

He picked her up in his arms and she buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent and licking a little at a drop of sweat that rolled down from his hairline.

He growled at the feel of her tongue on his hot skin and he turned, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. He couldn't believe how far they had come in just a month. Sookie had surprised everyone, including Alcide, when she agreed to live with him in Jackson. She had even been given a job as a waitress and bartender at Lupine. Sookie had been surprised to say the least when the owner, a were who was grateful enough at her part in clearing out all the v addicted pack members, offered her the job when Alcide had taken her there a week ago.

Sookie could not have been happier. She was with a gorgeous man who was supernatural enough to understand and accept her gift… but that she could live a life in the sunshine with. They had even discussed having kids someday, though Alcide was still a little iffy on taking the risk of bring little telepathic baby werewolves into the world.

Sookie knew they had plenty of time to decide, she was happy to just be in his life.

He laid her down on their new bed, and he made quick work of her little shorts and t-shirt she had put on for moving day. He kissed down her breasts and torso, stopping to nibble and lick in all her favorite places. She loved the feel of his beard against her soft skin and she whimpered for him as he made his way to her tiny panties.

A crash had them both sitting straight up and Alcide was out the bedroom in a flash as Sookie struggled to pull clothes on.

When she got into the living room she saw that Alcide was having a stand off with a woman that could only be his ex Debbie.

"Whose the slut?" The trashy looking red head asked.

"She is my girlfriend and you will show her some respect or I will tear you apart Debbie, now get out of our place," he commanded. Sookie had chased away any lingering feelings he had for the woman in front of him. She had brought sunshine and love into his cold dark world and he wouldn't risk her for anything or anyone.

Debbie knew she couldn't take him on without help, she snarled at the blonde woman who had obviously been in the middle of fucking her former fiancée when she had barged in.

"You will be sorry you walked into his life little girl. I will make you suffer for taking what is mine," Debbie screamed.

"You threw me away Debbie and you have no claim on me down, now get out. If you threaten her again or even look at her wrong I will kill you," he promised.

She sauntered out of the apartment as he commanded, but Sookie knew what was in Debbie's head and she knew the woman would be coming after her.

**Giles' Flat in London…**

Giles turned to the lovely young woman sitting across from him in the living room of his flat. She had long dark blonde hair that fell in shiny waves past her shoulders. Her generous curves were wrapped in a blue sundress and her feet in flip-flops despite the rainy day. Her large doe eyes were filled with unshed tears and an almost constant fear that at anytime someone would come and steal her away. The young woman could not remember a time when she hadn't been afraid. First it was her abusive father and brother who called her a witch and the spawn of the devil almost every day of her life. Now she was running from vampires who wanted her for their won evil purposes.

She was a survivor and she only hoped that Mr. Giles would be able to help her continue that pattern. This time she was in way over her head. It was one thing to avoid her crazy abusive family, it was quite another to protect herself against vampires who wanted her particular talent and her blood both in equal measure.

"Will she really be able to protect me Mr. Giles?" The young woman asked in her soft voice.

"Yes my dear, if there is anyone in the world that can help you it's Buffy Summers. She has always been stronger than normal humans, but it seems she has aligned herself with some very powerful individuals. Honestly, if they can't protect you, no one can," Rupert Giles said with a small smile, hoping he didn't frighten her too much with his words.

She nodded, knowing she needed to trust this man. She could hear his thoughts very clearly and he was filled with concern for her. Also, the woman, Buffy seemed to be mated to a very powerful vampire named Godric who was apparently something called a Magister. She was shocked to discover he meant to take her to vampires for protection.

"You're taking me to a woman mated to a vampire for protection?" She asked her voice shaky.

He pulled back a bit, shocked because he had not said any of that out loud, but then he laughed at himself a bit, remembering the reason why she needed protection in the first place, "Yes, but you must trust that my former slayer would not align herself with anyone evil. She is the purest soul you will ever meet," He assured her and she relaxed when his thoughts matched his words. She normally tried not to read people, but he was projecting a lot and she felt she had a right to know as much as she could about the people who would be in charge of her safety.

"Now I need to book our travel my dear," Giles said, turning and picking up his secure line.

He called the airline and booked them two first class tickets to Louisiana that next afternoon. They would arrive just after sunset if the plane stayed on schedule.

"Yes, the names on the tickets are Rupert Giles and Tara Maclay," he said.

When all was arranged he turned to her and said, "I promise Tara, Buffy will be able to help you."

Tara could only nod… and pray that he was right.

**Soooooo? Anyone shocked at my choice for the next story. I was when it popped into my head. I hope I am able to show everyone why I think Tara may be an interesting character to add to the mix. Please review and let me know what you think. The first chapter of 'Illumination' will be up soon, perhaps even today ****. I hope everyone wants to read… she says biting her lip nervously!**


End file.
